Si semblablesSi différentes
by Lilylilas
Summary: La fille de Jack, Naomie, déteste sa vie, et la fille de Will, déteste sa vie également. Par un pur hasard, elles se rencontrent et découvre qu'elles se ressemble physiquement...Sont-elles prête à tout pour vivre leur existance de rêve?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: aucun de ces personnages ne sont miens, sauf Estel et Naomie. Et c'est ma première fic de Pirates des Caraïbes.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Deux filles, semblables....différentes....  
  
Deux vies qu'elles détestent. Qu'elles voudraient échanger, à n'importe quel prix...  
  
Estel, 15 ans, fille unique de William Turner et d'Élizabeth Swan. Pour elle, la vie de princesse la révolte. Elle rêve d'aventures et de combats sur les mers. Elle ne manque pas une occasion de jouer au pirates avec son jeune frère, Daniel, ou d'écouter la fameuse histoire du capitaine Jack Sparow, le meilleur ami de son père et de sa mère, qu'ils n'ont pas vu depuis plus d'une décinie.  
  
Naomie, 16 ans, enfant unique de Jack Sparow et de Vicky. Sa mère est morte et c'est sur son navire, la Perle Noire, que son père l'a élevé. Toujours à bouger, à ne jamais rester au même endroit, sans se faire de vrais amis. Elle souhaite d'avoir une maison fixe. Elle profite de chaques jours passés au port, à se prommener, apprendre sur le monde et essayer de convaincre son père d'abandonner sa vie de pirate pour une vie plus paisible.  
  
Deux filles semblables en apparence, deux filles différentes à l'intérieur. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour échanger leur vie avec celle d'une autre. À n'importe quel prix...  
  
N'importe quel....  
  
####################  
  
Voilà, fin du premier chapitre, donnez moi vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais 


	2. La vie d'Estel

Chapitre 2: La vie d'Estel  
  
La mer était assez agitée aujourd'hui, mais cela n'inquiétait pas la jeune fille 15 ans, qui se prommenait tranquilement sur les rochers de la côte. Elle portait les pantalons de son frère ainé, Jonathan, car elle détestait porter une robe, et elle était aussi vêtue d'une chemise blanche. Ses longs cheveux bruns flottaient sur le vent marin que la mer soufflait jusqu'à elle.  
  
Estel prit une grande bouffée de cet air qu'elle aimait tant: une air salé et plein de mystère. Elle s'assit sur une des rochers et laissa les vagues lui chatouiller ses pieds nus. Elle regardait les navires au loin, qui venaient et partaient de Port Royal, vers de nouvelles aventures. Estel s'imaginait souvent être sur l'un d'eux. Plus précisément, sur La Perle Noire.  
  
Combien de fois avait-elle réclamé à ses parents, la fabuleuse histoire de son héros préféré: le Capitain Jack Sparow... Elle aurait tant aimé être un pirate et non une de ces filles de bonnes familles qui ne pensent qu'à coudre, se marier et élever des enfants.  
  
Non, Estel, elle, rêvait d'aventures et de périeux voyages avec des bagares et des découvertes.  
  
Soudain, ses rêveries fut interrompues par l'arrivé de son père, Will.  
  
- Enfin, je t'ai trouvé, dit-il soulagé avant de venir s'assoir à côté de sa fille.  
  
De tous les membres de sa famille, c'est avec son père qu'Estel s'entendait le mieux. Peut être à cause qu'il a du sang de pirate dans les veines...Enfin, peu importe, c'était toujours facile, avec lui, de discuter.  
  
- Tu sais que ta mère te cherche, commença Will. On a une réception ce soir, c'est ton grand-père.  
  
- Je veux pas y aller, dit-elle en bougonnant.  
  
- Allons, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de soiré, crois-moi, je te comprends. Je détestait avant.  
  
- Mais tu déteste toujours, rappela-t-elle. Tu crois que je ne t'entends lorsque tu te prépare pour une réception: Élizabeth, on est vraiment obligé d'y aller? Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je suis malade, répéta Estel.  
  
- D'accord, j'avoue, je déteste toujours autant les réceptions, on doit porter des habits sérrés, parler avec des gens ennuyeux de sujets ennuyeux et manger de la nourriture que je ne donnerai même pas à Pearl.  
  
Pearl était la chienne de la famille Turner. C'était une pur Labrador qui venait directement d'Angleterre. Elle est arrivé le même jour qu'Estel est née, alors Estel considère Pearl comme sa soeur jumelle.  
  
- Mais si on aime pas ça, pourquoi on est obligé d'y aller? demanda Estel.  
  
- Parce que ton grand-père t'aime et qu'il serait déçu de ne pas te voir le jour de son 50 ième anniversaire, répondit calmement Will.  
  
- Je l'aime bien aussi, mais j'aimerai être n'importe où sauf là- bas...J'aimerai tant être un pirate, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
Will frissonna. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours redouter. Mais c'était un risque qu'il avait prit en lui parlant de Jack et de son aventure. Certes, il était heureux ici avec sa femme et sa famille, et sa vie lui plaisait bien, mais tout comme sa fille, le sang de pirate bouillonnait toujours dans ses veines.  
  
- Crois-moi, la vie de pirate n'ai pas toujours amusante, tenta de dissuader Will.  
  
- Elle doit l'être plus que celle-ci.  
  
- Bon, arrête de te lamenter et vient, termina Will. On doit être prêt dans moins de trois heures et ta mère va nous tuer si on arrive en retard.  
  
- D'accord, soupira Estel en se levant.  
  
Pas de doute, songea-t-elle, la vie de pirate doit être bien plus amusant que celle-ci.  
  
- Enfin vous voilà, soupira Élizabeth, j'étais sur le point d'annuler notre invitation.  
  
- Calme-toi chérie, dit Will en l'embrassant, on a encore trois heures devant nous.  
  
Elizabeth lui rendit son baiser et Estel tenta de filer en douce pendant que sa mère regardait ailleur. Mais...  
  
- Où pensez-vous aller petite mademoiselle Turner, demanda Abigaëlle la nourice d'Estel. Vous devez vous changer, vous avez l'air d'un garçon. N'avez-vous donc pas vu la robe que je vous ai apporter ce matin?  
  
La tentative d'évasion d'Estel venait de tomber à l'eau. Elle dû prendre un bain, se faire coiffer, se faire habiller et maquiller. En tout, ça a prit 2 heures, 18 minutes et 34 secondes. Estel a compté chaques secondes en les maudissant. Lorsque tout fut terminé, elle descendit rejoindre sa mère,son père et ses trois frères.  
  
- Oh, ma puce, s'émerveilla sa mère, tu es tellement belle. Tu vas faire bien craquer des coeurs.  
  
Estel fit un sourire forcé. Elle n'aimait pas être traitée de la sorte, mais comme c'était sa mère, et qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas la décevoir.  
  
- Alors Estel tu as vu des pirates aujourd'hui, demanda Jonathan pour se moquer d'elle.  
  
Jonathan était la personne de sa famille avec qui Estel s'enttendait le moins bien. Il avait 17 ans, des cheveux brun doré et les yeux bleus d'Élizabeth. Il se croyait au-dessus de sa soeur et de ses frères, car il était le plus fort et le meilleur en escrime. Bien qu'Estel se débrouillait bien, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le surpasser.  
  
- Pirate, pirate, répéta François.  
  
François était un petit ange de 3 ans, au caractère imaginatif et au visage de sa mère. Il était dans sa période où il répétait chaque mots qu'il entendait. François était le beinjamin actuel de la famille Turner. Actuel, car Élizabeth était enceinte et Estel priait chaque soir, de tout son coeur que ce soit une fille. Comme ça, elle ne serait plus le centre d'attention des grandes réceptions et peu être que se mère serait moins sur son dos, ayant une autre peite fille à s'occuper.  
  
Et pour compléter la famille Turner, il y avait Daniel, 9 ans, qu'Estel aimait bien. Il ressemblait à son grand-père et n'hésitait jamais à jouer aux pirates avec elle. Il acceptait toujours de faire le second d'Estel, qui elle était, bien sûr, le capitaine.  
  
Enfin arrivé à la demeure du père d'Élizabeth, ils entrèrent dans la somptueuse maison, décoré par des lanternes et des guirlandes de fleurs.  
  
- Élizabeth, s'écria son père en allant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.  
  
- Père, vous semblez être en bonne forme, dit sa fille ravie.  
  
- William, continua le fêté en embrassant son gendre sur sa joue.  
  
Will grimaça discretement. Il haïssait se faire appeller William, mais bon, c'était un jour de fête et il ne fallait pas contrarier le fêté.  
  
- Et mes petits-enfants, termina-t-il. Vous semblez en grande forme.  
  
- Merci grand-père, réondirent les quatre en choeur.  
  
Et une fois les convenances faites, il fallait se méler à la foule et paraître interressé par les discussion de criquet en Angleterre, sur les dernières modes, sur la politique et sur un tas d'autres choses aussi ennuyeux. Aucuns d'eux ne voulait parler de pirates? De grandes aventures extraordinaires? De lieux imaginaires à découvrirent?  
  
Non, bien sûr que non, pour eux, ce ne sont pas des sujets de conversations convenables. Mais Estel essayait toujours de glisser une ou deux allusions sur ces sujets qui la tenait à coeur. Elle écoutait respectueusement une grand militaire qui était en discussion avec Élizabeth et Will:  
  
- Comme vous le savez, on ne prend pas assez de précotions, commença le militaire. Dans le métier, il faut être très vigilant, vous devez le savoir, dit-il à Will.  
  
- Non, je ne suis pas militaire.  
  
- Mais que faites-vous donc?  
  
- Forgeron, répondit-il tout simplement.  
  
Le militaire dû croire que c'était une plaisanterie, car il éclata de rire, suivit par le rire d'Élizabeth et de Will. Mais le rire de ces parents étaients plutôt ironique. C'est alors qu'Estel décida d'entrer dans la conversation:  
  
- Savez-vous qu'il a aussi été un pirate?  
  
Le militaire regarda Estel, avant de repartir à rire, suivit par Élizabeth et Will, qui eux, riaient nerveusement.  
  
- Elle est mignon cette petite, dit le militaire en tapotant la tête d'Estel. Tu as une grande imagination. Mais ton papa ne peux pas être un pirate. Les pirates sont des barbares cruels et sans pitié, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de ton papa.  
  
Ce faire parler comme si on avait 8 ans, c'était une chose, mais insulter ses héros, ça, Estel ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle alla pour lui dire le fond sa pensée quand son père, devinant l'intention de sa fille, intervient:  
  
- Je dois te montrer quelque chose ma puce, dit-il en l'amenant sur la véranda de la cour, laissant Élizabeth continuer à discuter avec le militaire.  
  
Une fois dehors, Estel explosa:  
  
- Comment peux-tu les laisser dire ça sur toi! Ou sur Jack!?!  
  
- Parce que les choses sont comme ça, répondit-il simplement. Je ne suis pas un pirate ici, je suis un forgeron, un homme bien, qui...  
  
- Qui a du sang de pirate dans les veines!  
  
- Si j'étais un meurtrier, voudrais-tu tuer des gens?  
  
Estel venait de perdre ses arguments:  
  
- Non, dit-elle.  
  
- Alors tu devrais cessez d'espéré être un pirate un jour, car ça n'arrivera pas.  
  
- Tu n'as pas le droit de décider ce que je dois être! s'emporta Estel  
  
- Oh que si, je suis ton père!  
  
- Et mon père a peur de ce qu'il est, cracha-t-elle avant de partir à l'intérieur.  
  
Will n'eu pas le temps de la retenir. Il pensa à la suivre, mais il se dit qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Mais Estel venait de toucher la corde sensible: Il était un pirate et il le resterait, peut importe ce qu'il ferait ou essayait de faire.  
  
Avant de rentrer pour le toast, Will jeta un coup d'oeil à l'océan. Il semblait être infini...Et sur cet infinité, voge un bateau qui manque énormément à Will, et sur ce bateau, quelqu'un qui le manque énormément. Pas un de ces fils de riches qui ne s'intéressent qu'à leurs petites entreprises et qui ne parlent que de politique....Voulait-il vraiment finir comme l'un d'eux...Will connaissait la réponse, qui était évidente, mais se força à la taire. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas...Pour Élizabeth, pour ses enfants...Il s'était promis.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Fin du chapitre, j'attends vos reviews !!!  
  
Lilylilas 


	3. La vie de Naomie

Chapitre 3: La vie de Naomie  
  
La mer était un peu agitée, les vagues frappaient tranquillement sur la coque de la Perle Noire, les mouettes se reposaient sur le quai, bref, c'était une scène que l'on voyait bien souvent. Trop souvent, pour Naomie, la seul et unique enfant du célèbre Jack Sparow.  
  
Perchée en haut du mât comme à son habitude, ses cheveux bruns, qui lui arrivait aux épaules, flottant sur la brise de mer, elle comtemplait la ville de Port Royale. Ses yeux bruns chocolat, espionnaient des enfants qui s'amusaient, des marchands qui vendaient, des femmes qui faisaient leurs courses...Comme elles rêvaient d'être là-bas...D'avoir un vrai chez-soi, une maison fixe, avec des vrais amis qui ne partiront pas en même tant que toi...Une vie normale quoi!  
  
Mais apparament, c'était trop demandé, trop difficile.  
  
Comme elle aurait aimé que son père soit comme ce Will Turner. Qu'il ait épouser sa mère et qu'il ait acheté une maison. Mais non, Jack ne voulait pas. Sa maison, c'était la Perle Noire, sa vie, c'était la Perle Noire. Naomie était certaine que si son père avait eu à choisir entre son navire et elle, il aurait prit son navire.  
  
- Eh, dit une voix féminine, encore à rêvasser?  
  
C'était Annamariha la seule autre femme de ce navire et, aussi, la meilleure amie de Naomie et sa confidente.  
  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester ici, confia-t-elle à Naomie en regardant vers le bas. Moi j'ai le tournis.  
  
- C'est le vertige, corrigea Naomie, et ici, c'est le seul endroit où je peux les observer, dit-elle en désignant les gens de Port Royale.  
  
Annamariha connaissait bien les sentiments de Naomie vis à vis la vie ne pirate. Elle caressa les cheveux bruns de Naomie. Ses cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait aux omoplattes, toujours tressés de la même façon depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Depuis que ça mère est décédée, Jack n'était plus le même. Il était devenu plus renfermé, plus distant avec tout le monde et particulièrement avec sa fille  
  
- Tu sais, confia-t-elle à Naomie, j'ai entendu dire que ton père allait se rendre à terre ferme aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais y aller toi aussi.  
  
Naomie souria tristement:  
  
- Il ne voudra pas. La dernière fois que je suis allé à terre, je me suis perdue et mon père m'a interdit d'y retourner.  
  
- Je sais, mais comme plan de secour, s'il refuse toujours, tu pourrais embarquer clandestinement.  
  
- Ce serait mal, remarqua Naomie.  
  
- Ce serait pirate ,confirma Annamariha avec une petit sourire malicieux.  
  
Un reflet de soleil fit illuminer le visage de la jeune fille de 16 ans et fit étinceller ses trois boucles d'oreilles en or qu'elle portait sur son oreille gauche.  
  
- En parlant d'agir comme des pirates, dit Naomie comme si elle venait de se rappeller de quelques chose, pourrais-tu me redonner ma bourse.  
  
Une autre scène courante entre pirates. Il était tout à fait normal de ce voler entre-eux.  
  
- D'accord, à condition que tu me redonne ma bourse, négocia Annamariha.  
  
Naomie accepta et échanga sa bourse avec celle d'Annamariha.  
  
- Et ma bague, réclama Annamariha.  
  
- Je vais voir mon père, dit-elle comme seule réponse.  
  
Naomie attrapa une corde et de laissa glisser jusqu'au pont principale, avant que son amie ne pu l'en empêcher, laissant Annamariha seule.  
  
- Bon, comment je fait pour descendre maintenant, se demanda-t-elle.  
  
Naomie chercha son père, en préparant metalement ses arguments pour convaincre son père de l'amener.  
  
- Allez, espèce de fiches molles, je veux voir ce pont briller à mon retour, hurla une vois autoritaire.  
  
Pas de doute, c'était bien son père.  
  
- Père, s'annonça Naomie, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
  
- Si c'est pour aller sur la terre ferme, c'est non, devança Jack sans accorder un seul regard à sa fille.  
  
- OOHH!! Papa, c'est pas juste, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y aller. Je serai prudente, je te suivrai partout et je ne ferais rien qui puisse te nuire et...  
  
- Et ça ne sert à rien, puisse que tu reste ici.  
  
- C'est pas juste, t'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça!  
  
Jack daigna enfin à la regarder avec des yeux attendrissant.  
  
- Tu es la futur capitaine de ce navire et tu dois le défendre quand je ne suis pas là, dit-il de sa voix douce.  
  
- Elle ne marche plus cette excuse papa, soupira sa fille, je n'ai plus 10 ans!  
  
Le regard de Jack redevint dur et froid.  
  
- Alors il n'y plus rien à dire, termina Jack en allant au gouvernail.  
  
- Non, j'ai encore des choses à dire, s'emporta Naomie. J'en ai marre de cette vie! Je ne veux plus être un pirate!  
  
- On ne peux pas ne pas arrêter d'être un pirate, dit calmement Jack indifférent à la colère de sa fille.  
  
- Will Turner à bien réussit lui, rappela-t-elle.  
  
À la mention du nom de son vieil ami, Jack se figea et lança un regard dur à sa fille, qui fit frissoner cette dernière.  
  
- Sache que tôt ou tard, articula Jack, sa piraterie le rattrapera. L'appel de l'océan est inévitable. Fin de la discussion.  
  
Naomie savait que quand son père disait ça, pas moyen de continuer à parler. Elle s'en alla donc, furieuse, en bousculant le plus de choses et de monde possible, dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte.  
  
- Je vois que tu as refuser sa requête, dit Annamariha qui avait observée toute la scène après être descendue du mât.  
  
- C'est toi qui lui a dit que j'allais à terre, accusa furieusement Jack.  
  
- C'est exact, avoua-t-elle, pour son bien et pour le tien. Passer un peu de temps avec ta fille ne te ferais aucun tort. C'est comme si elle était rendue une des membres de ton équipage.  
  
- Elle est une des membres de ton équipage!  
  
- Elle est ta fille! rappela-t-elle. Et ta fille ne va pas bien du tout et toi tu fais comme si ce n'était rien. Un beau jour, tu te réveilleras et elle ne sera plus là.  
  
- Jamais elle n'osera!  
  
- Elle aurait bientôt 18 ans et à ce moment là, tu ne sera plus capable de la contôler comme tu le fais. Laisse-la vivre ses propres expériances, elle doit expérimenter pour se faire sa propre opinion.  
  
- Elle fera ce que je lui dit de faire, fin de la discussion, termina Jack d'un ton sec. Maintenant, je dois aller mettre les cannots à la mer. Va me chercher Gibbs.  
  
Annamariha ne bougea pas. Pour elle, la discussion n'était pas terminée, mais quand Jack vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il revint vers elle:  
  
- Ce que je viens de te dire n'était pas une suggestion, mais un ordre.  
  
- Bien Capitain, répondit-elle dédaigneusement.  
  
Elle est partie.  
  
- Ahhh, soupira Jack, les femmes!  
  
Dans sa chambre, Naomie réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait à la proposition d'Annamariha. C'était une idée tentant, mais si son père s'en rendait compte...Elle n'osait même pas penser aux conséquences... Mais elle était aussi têtue que son père.  
  
Décidée, elle se leva, ouvrit son hublot et, à l'aide des cordages qui pendouillaient devant son hublot, elle se hissa jusqu'au cannot, où elle se cacha. Elle attendit, et attendit, cachée sous une couverture qui sentait le moisi entre deux tonneaux de ruhm, elle attendait que son père largue les amares. Naomie dû rester quelques minutes comme ça, mais sa patience porta ses fruits, car elle senti que les cannot flottaient sur l'eau. Elle se risqua à un petit coup d'oeil rapide et Naomie fit des efforts pour ne pas hurler de joie. Dans quelques instants, elle sera sur la terre ferme. Son plan avait marché!  
  
Elle allait à Port Royal....  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Je ne suis pas sûre si le nom d'Annamariha s'écrit comme ça, mais bon, on a compris de qui je voulais parler.  
  
Voilà, un autre chapitre de clos, à la prochaine,  
  
Lilylilas xoxoxoxox  
  
Réponse aux reviews:  
  
Eriam Kiaeve: Il faut dire que je m'en suis un peu inspiré de ce film, mais au départ, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais faite une fic qui ressemblait au film. Merci de tes encouragements.  
  
Shyriane: Je ne pense pas faire un yaoï, mais il va y avoir une petite surprise dans le couple d'Élizabeth et de Will. Merci de tes commentaires.  
  
BoB Chiri: Merci d'aimer Estel, mais attend de mieux connaître Naomie, 


	4. Rencontre

( mise en garde, ce chapitre ce passe une journée après le banquet pour la fête du Gouverneur, donc, le chapitre pécédent aussi. C'était juste pour vous situer)  
  
Chapitre 4: rencontre  
  
Estel était cloitrée dans sa chambre, pour la punir de son insolence, à son grand désaroi. Son père à dû expliquer à sa mère, la raison pour laquelle Estel ne pu assister au toast. Fâchée, sa mère l'a punit et elle l'a enfermé dans sa chambre pour une semaine, sauf pour ses leçons et les repas.  
  
Estel avait eu beau hurler, crier, faire des menaces, Élizabeth ne plia pas, mais Will eut envie d'intervenir en faveur de sa fille, injustement punie. On lui a toujours enseignée de dire le fond de sa pensée et la vérité, et voilà que maintenant, on la punissait pour ça. Mais il ne dit rien.  
  
Mais Estel ne se découragea pas pour autant. Aujourd'hui, le reste de sa famille devait aller à la ville voisine pour y visiter la tante d'Élizabeth. Étant punie, Estel ne quitterait pas la maison, mais comme elle sera vide...  
  
Un sourire illuminait le visage de l'adolescente de 15 ans. Elle bloquant sa porte avec une chaise et se dirigea vers sa commode. Estel ouvrit le dernier tiroir, qui contenait ses livres, des dessin et des textes qu'elle avait fait étant jeune, et enleva tout son contenue. Une fois vide, elle souleva la planche de bois...Son dernier tirroir avait un double-fond.  
  
C'est Estel qui se l'est fabriqué pour y cacher ses effets personnelles pour ne pas que ses frères et sa mère puissent les trouver. Dans ce double-fond, il y avait des vêtements de garçons et des textes trop personnelles pour que quelqu'un les lisent.  
  
Estel enfila les vêtements de garçons et replaça soigneusement sa cachette. Une fois ça fait, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, qu'elle ouvra.  
  
En face, il y avait un énorme chêne, aux branches épaisses et solides. Estel s'agenouilla sur le rebors de sa fenêtre et sauta en s'aggripant à la branche la plus proche. Elle avança en se balança comme les singes.  
  
Arrivée au tronc de l'arbre, elle descendit agilement, comme une panthère, se fauflilent entre les branches, et arriva enfin au sol. Estel descendait ainsi depuis qu'elle avait 8 ans, lorsqu'on la punissait. Et personne ne s'en était jamais aperçu, à l'exception de son père qui devait bien avoir des doutes, mais bon, tant qu'il ne disait rien.  
  
La seule chose qui préocupait Estel, maintenant, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire de cette journée à elle toute seule.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Enfin, Naomie était à Port Royale.  
  
Elle n'en revenait juste pas, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Elle a dû attendre un peu, pour ne pas que son père ne la démasque, et ensuite, à elle la liberté. C'était une sentiment tellement nouveau pour Naomie, elle pouvait aller où elle voulait pendant toue la journée, car elle avait entendu son père dire qu'il allait larguer les amares au couché du soleil, sans faute.  
  
Alors, pendant que son père était dieu sait où, Naomie flânait tranquillement dans le marché. Goûtant à ce que les marchands vendaient, sentant les parfums des fleurs et des fruits, touchant à tout, comme un enfant qui voit le monde pour la première fois. Mais elle ne vola rien. Elle se l'était promise.  
  
Naomie était ici pour le plaisir, pas pour le travail.  
  
Son plan marchait comme des roulettes jusqu'à ce que... Naomie vit son père à quelques mètres d'elle. Appeurée, elle se cacha derrière un tonneau et attendit qu'il s'en aille.  
  
Maintenant que Jack était dans le marché, son plan était fichu, il fallait qu'elle s'en ait. Discrètement, Naomie quitta le marché pour revenir vers le port, l'endroit qu'elle jugeait le plus sûre. Elle était enragée, elle n'avait passé que quelques heures sur terre et voilà qu'elle devait retourné se caché dans cette petite barque.  
  
Non, elle n'allait pas se cacher comme ça! Elle allait profiter de son séjour à terre autant que possible. Naomie décida de longer les falaises. Les vagues frappaient sur les roches, mais ça n'empêchait pas la jeune adolescente pirate. Elle marcha ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoit, au loin, une forme noire. Plus elle avançait, plus elle distinguait la forme...C'était une jeune fille...Aux longs cheveux bruns. Cette fille ressemblait à quelqu'un dont Naomie n'arrivait plus à ce souvenir qui. La jeune fille se retourna et ses yeux bruns entra en contact avec les siens.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici, c'est mon endroit! demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
  
Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là pensa Naomie.  
  
- Ton endroit?, répliqua Naomie. Je ne vois pas ton nom nulle part.  
  
- Mais j'étais là avant toi et depuis plus longtemps que toi!  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Estel n'avait pas eut envie d'aller au marché ici. Alors elle opta pour son coin préfére. Estel aimait entendre le doux son des vagues, mais elle entendit des bruits de pas qui venait briser la douce musique qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle se retourna et vit une jeune fille qui semblait de son âge.  
  
- Que fais-tu ici, c'est mon endroit!, dit-elle sèchement.  
  
- Ton endroit? Je ne vois pas ton nom nulle part!  
  
- Mais j'étais là avant toi et depuis plus longtemps que toi!  
  
- Je vais où je veux quand je veux et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera snobinette!  
  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je n'en suis pas une!  
  
- Snobinette! Snobinette!  
  
Enragée, Estel se jeta sur Naomie et lui administra un puissant coup de poing sur la joue. Naomie riposta en la faisant basculer. Une fois en position de dominante, la pirate posa ses mains autour du cou d'Estel et commença à l'étranglée. Estel essaya de se dégager en la frappant, mais Naomie ne bougea pas et les poumons d'Estel commençait à réclamer de l'air. Comme ultime tentative, Estel entra ses doigts dans les yeux de son assaillante. Sa tactique marcha et Naomie lâcha le cou d'Estel pour les porter à ses yeux devenus douloureux.  
  
Estel repoussa Naomie, mais la pirate n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Naomie dégaina son poignard, qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa botte droite, puisqu'elle est doirtière, et s'avança vers Estel, en brandissant son arme vers elle. Effrayée, Estel recula et glissa sur une roche mouillée. Elle se cogna la tête et tomba dans l'eau. Naomie, sans réfléchir, plongea à l'eau et chercha la jeune fille. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, à cause du sel, mais elle ne voulait pas que cette fille meurt à cause d'elle. Naomie n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser, elle voulait juste clouer le bec à cette prétentieuse.  
  
Enfin, la remarqua et l'agrippa. Sans perdre un instant, Naomie remonta à la surface. Elle hissa la rescapée sur les rochers et chercha son pouls. Naomie ne le trouva pas alors, instinctivement, elle fit la respiration artificielle et exeça des pressions sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Au bout de trois minutes, Estel cracha de l'eau, toussa et reprit une respiration normale.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, remercia Estel.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas te tuer, juste t'éffrayer, alors je devait bien te rescaper. Et puis, j'ai vu la mer emporter tellement de vie que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en empart d'une autre.  
  
- Alors tu vis sur un bateau, demanda Estel intéressée.  
  
- Ouaip! Sur celui de mon père. Tu en as peut être déjà entendue parler, c'est la Perle Noire!  
  
Estel cessa de respirer.  
  
- La Perle Noire!?!? Alors ça veut dire que ton père est le célèbre Jack Sparow!! OHHH!!! Tu es tellement chanceuse!!  
  
- Si tu le dit, comenta Naomie. Mais la vie de pirate c'est pas toujours jojo. On ne reste jamais au même endroit longtemps, donc on a pas d'amis. Et tout les gens qu'on rencontre sont des bandit ou des abrutis.  
  
- Parce que tu crois que ma vie est meilleur? On doit toujours bien se conduire, suivre les règles, porter des vêtements que les autres ont décidé pour toi, de se tenir avec des personnes qu'on a décidé pour toi, épouser un homme que l'on a décidé pour toi, VIVRE UNE VIE QUE L'ON A DÉCIDÉ POUR TOI!!! hurla Estel en lançant un cailloux dans l'eau.  
  
- J'aimerai tellement être à ta place, dirent les deux filles en même temps.  
  
Les deux se regardèrent, amusé. Naomie se jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'océan et remarqua son reflet...et celui de l'autre fille...Naomie venait de se souvenir à qui cette jeune fille lui faisait penser...C'était à elle...  
  
Elle se ressemblait vraiment...La ressemblance était tellement grande qu'elle faisait peur. Soudain, une idée illumina la tête de Naomie:  
  
- Si tu veux vivre ma vie, on n'a qu'à échanger!  
  
- Quoi? C'est impossible, remarque Estel.  
  
- Non, regarde, dit Naomie en montrant leurs reflets dans l'eau, on se ressemble beaucoup, on a la même grandeur, au centimètre près et on a une voix semblable...Si on change quelques petits trucs, nos parents n'y verraient que du feu.  
  
Estel réfléchissait à la proposition avec beaucoup d'intérêts...Devenir pirate...Ne serait ce qu'une journée...Son rêve deviendrait réalité...Et puis, qu'avait-elle à perdre?  
  
- Quels petits trucs, demanda Estel.  
  
- Juste des petites habitudes...Moi, je vais devoir parler plus aïgue et pour toi, il va falloir te faire couper les cheveux et percer les oreilles.  
  
- Quoi!! Je refuse!  
  
- Ben dans ce cas oublie notre idée. De quoi ça aurait d'l'air si je reviens les cheveux plus longs et les oreilles pas percées?  
  
Estel hésitait...Elle qui avait toujours dit qu'elle serait prête à n'importe quoi pour être pirate, ne serait ce qu'une journée et voilà qu'elle refusait cette oportunité...  
  
- Combien as-tu de perçage? Demanda-t-elle finalement.  
  
- Seulement 3, répondit Naomie avec un grand sourire.  
  
Naomie montra ses trois anneaux d'or sur son oreille gauche.  
  
- Ça a fait mal?  
  
- Le premier oui, mais après on s'y fait, répondit Naomie en haussant les épaules. Alors, tu te décides?  
  
- J'accepte, répondit Estel après quelques secondes d'hésitation.  
  
- Parfait, en passant, je me nomme Naomie, se présenta-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle ne connaisait même pas le nom de la personne avec qui elle allait changer de vie.  
  
- Et moi c'est Estel.  
  
"Estel..., pensa Naomie, bon ben, ça aurait pu être pire.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Naomie venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'Estel par l'arbre. Elle avait eu quelques difficultés...Enfin, pour être honnêtre, Naomie a failli se tuer.  
  
- Pourquoi on a dû monter par l'arbre? Ça aurait été plus facile par la porte d'entré.  
  
- Parce que si un de nos employés te voyait, tout serait fichu. Et puis, je suis punie.  
  
Naomie observa sa future chambre. Elle n'était pas mal. Une lit confortable, un étagère rempli de livre...C'est juste dommage que Naomie ne sache pas lire. Pour terminer le mobilier de cette pièce, il y avait un bureau, une commode et un garde-robe. Curieuse, Naomie ouvit le garde-robe pour voir ses future habits...  
  
Des robes et...des robes  
  
- Ouach! s'exclama Naomie. C'est quoi ça, dit-elle en prennant une languette de tissus rattaché par des cordes.  
  
- Ça? dit Estel en relevant sa tête de la tête de sa commode où elle prennait quelques petits objets personnelles.  
  
Lorsque Estel vit l'objet don't Naomie parlait, elle éclata de rire.  
  
- Ça, ma chère, répondit-elle, c'est le désavantage d'être une fille de bonne famille. Ça s'appelle un corset.  
  
- Un corset? Non, réalisa-t-elle, pas un corset!  
  
- Tu connais ça?  
  
- Annamariha m'en a déjà parlé. Je refuse de porter ça.  
  
- Écoute, je dois me faire percer les oreilles, alors toi tu dois porter le corset. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il n'y aurait aucun désavantage?  
  
- Ben...pendant un instant, oui.  
  
Estel roula ses yeux, en rangeant ses derniers effets dans une sacoche, sous le regard amusé de Naomie.  
  
- Et que vas-tu dire à mon père quand il va te demander où tu as pris ces trucs?  
  
- Que je les ai volé quand j'étais à terre, répondit Estel d'un ton désinvolte.  
  
- Parce que tu crois que dire que tu les as voler vas tout régler? Tu sais, même chez les pirates, il y a un code.  
  
- Je connais le code de la piraterie, mon père me l'a souvent répété.  
  
- Le notre est un peu différent de celui que ton père connais. Laisse moi te l'expliquer. Premièrement, on ne doit pas trahir ou offenser son capitaine et/ou un membre d'équipage. Deuxièmement, on ne doit jamais voler son capitaine. Troisièmement, on ne vole jamais deux fois la même personne dans la même semaine. Quatrièmement, si un membre d'équipage réclame son dû, que l'on a volé, on a l'obligation de le lui redonner.  
  
- Et c'est tout?  
  
- Non, mais les autres ne te conserne pas. Le reste conserne les pour- parler et c'est seulement Jack et Gibbs qui s'en occupent.  
  
- D'accord, mais moi aussi j'ai quelques petites règles è te donner. Premièrement, on ne sacre pas, on ne crache pas et on ne vole pas.  
  
- Un rigedon avec ça? dit sarcastiquement Naomie.  
  
- Non, mais tu as des cours de violon le jeudi après-midi.  
  
- Crime, ta vie est à ce point plate!  
  
- Deuxièmement, continua Estel sans tenir compte du commentaire de Naomie, tu devras enlever tes boucles d'oreilles. Troisièmement, tu devras connaître les memebres de ma famille, sinon tu es cuite. Il y a Jonathan, mon plus vieux frère, qui 17 ans. C'est un prétencieux qui se croit meilleur dans tout. Il y a Daniel, mon petit frère de 9 ans. C'est mon frère préféré, il est toujours gentil avec moi et il aime bien jouer aux pirates. Mon dernier petit frère à 3 ans et il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur lui.  
  
- T'as pas de soeur?  
  
- Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Ma mère, Élizabeth, est enceinte. Ma mère est un peux mère poule, mais elle est bien gentille si tu fais ce qu'elle te demande. Et pour finir, il y a mon père, William, mais on l'appelle Will. Il est vraiment...  
  
- Attends une seconde, coupa Naomie, si ta mère s'appelle Élizabeth et ton père Will, que ton père connais le code de la piraterie, ça veut dire que...Ton père est Will Turner!  
  
- Oui, je croyais te l'avoir dis. Bon ben maintenant tu le sais. Alors pour finir, mon père est celui avec qui je m'entends le mieux, même si on s'est disputé hier.  
  
- Ok, je crois que j'ai tout enregistré. Maintenant, c'est l'heure du perçage! As-tu des aiguilles?  
  
Estel lui en donna, à contre-coeur, et s'intalla sur la chaise que Naomie lui désignait. Déja qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, mais le fait que Naomie lui mette un morceau de tissus dans la bouche ne l'encourageait pas. Et, sans s'y attendre, Naomie lui planta l'aiguille dans l'oreille. Là, Estel comprit l'utilité du morceau de tissus.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
- Voilà, maintenant, la différence est presque invisible, dit Naomie en posant la paire de ciseaux.  
  
Estel venait de subir les pires 20 minutes et 36 secondes de sa vie. Mais elle devait avouer que le ressemblance avec Naomie était frappant. Et maintenant que Naomie avait changé de vêtement, où Estel à dû presque l'assomer pour qu'elle met le fichu corset, il serait impossible de dire qu'elles ont changé de place.  
  
- Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire à mes parents à propos de tes cheveux ?  
  
- Que j'ai voulu me rebeller, mais qu'après avoir vu le résultat, j'ai préféré suivre le droit chemin.  
  
- Parfait, il vont adorer, approuva Estel.  
  
Soudain, on cogna à la porte de la chambre d'Estel.  
  
- Petite demoiselle, dit une voix derrière la porte, vos parents sont revenus et votre mère désire s'entretenir avec vous.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Estel, dit-lui que j,arrive dans quelques secondes.  
  
Et on entendit des bruits de pas s'éloingner de la chambre. Estel et Naomie se regardèrent, gênée et inquiète.  
  
- C'est l'heure, dit Naomie pour briser le silence de gêne.  
  
- Ouais...Tu sais qu'on peut encore faire marche arrière. Quand tu traverseras la porte, on ne le pourras plus.  
  
- Oui, mais tu veux vraiment reculer?  
  
- Je ne me suis pas faite percer les oreilles pour rien! s'exclama Estel.  
  
- Alors...À demain, conclut Naomie.  
  
- Ouaip, à demain.  
  
Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras et Estel partie vers sa fenêtre.  
  
- Oh, avant de partir, comment s'appelle ta mère? demanda Estel avant de quitter sa chambre.  
  
- Elle s'appellait Vicky.  
  
- S'appellait?  
  
- Elle est morte quand j'étais petite.  
  
- Désolée, dit sincèrement Estel. Bonne chance et n'oublie pas de changer ta voix.  
  
Et elle descendit, laissant Naomie seule.  
  
"Bon ben, se dit Naomie, c'est le moment de vérité. J'ai la robe, la posture et le language...C'est parti.  
  
Et Naomie poussa la porte, pour entrer dans un nouveau monde. 


	5. Une vie pas si parfaite

Chapitre 5: Une vie pas si parfaite  
  
Naomie chercha son chemin dans cette immense maison, mais elle ne pouvait demander son chemin. Ça aurait l'air suspect que quelqu'un qui habite dans, depuis 15 ans, ne sache pas où se trouve la salle de séjour. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je trouva enfin ma "famille".  
  
Will était assis sur une canapé, à côté d'Élizabeth, qui démontrait un petit ventre rond. Mal à l'aise, Naomie s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'eux. Elle était un peu intimidée, mais tâchait de ne pas le montrer en les regardant droit dans leurs yeux. Eux, étaient surpris de voir leur fille avec des cheveux coupés.  
  
- Mais qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ma puce, s'exclama Élizabeth la main sur sa bouche.  
  
- Euh...Je...Enfin, ce que je veux dire...  
  
Naomie essaya de mettre des mots sur ses idées. Elle avait pourtant révisé son discours...C'est comme si elle avait tout oublier.  
  
- Je crois que notre petite puce à décider de nous provoquer, déduit Wiil comme par magie.  
  
Soulagée, elle hocha la tête pour approuver. Tout son numéro lui était revenu.  
  
- C'est vrai, Wi...Euh...Papa, mais j'ai bien réfléchit durant ma punition et je crois que vous avez raison, je ne dois pas me comporter de la sorte, c'est mal.  
  
"Yark, pensa Naomie, je crois que mon cerveau vient de perdre quelques cellules. Est-ce que je vais toujours devoir parler comme ça durant mon séjour?"  
  
- Voilà une petite puce bien raisonnable, se réjouit Élizabeth. Je voulais voir si ta punition était rentrée et je vois que oui. Tu pourras donc venir au bal ce soir.  
  
- Au bal? demanda Naomie.  
  
- Oui ma puce, en l'honneur de Christian, tu t'en souviens, dit Élizabeth.  
  
- Oh oui, Christian, fit semblant de se souvenir Naomie.  
  
"Qui peut être ce maudit Christian?" se demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Alors parfait, dit Élizabeth en souriant, alors va te préparer, on s'en va dans trois heures.  
  
- Trois heures? Mais c'est trop tôt, s'étonna Naomie.  
  
Mais Élizabeth fit la sourde oreille et appella Abigaëlle. Cette dernière, entraîna Naomie presque de force vers la salle de bain. Tout ça, devant un Will bien confus. Certes, ce n'était pas un père modèle, mais il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa fille. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude...Voilà bien des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé " Papa"... Étrange  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Estel s'engouffra dans le port, se faisant bousculer par les marchands grognons, quand une main lui aggripa l'épaule. Estel se débatit et commença à crier. L'homme plaça une main sur sa bouche et l'entraîna vers une ruelle sombre.  
  
"Ça y'est, songea Estel, je vais me faire violer et me faire tuer ensuite"  
  
L'homme retourna Estel pour qu'elle puisse le voir et y découvrir...Jack Sparow!!! Estel était certaine que c'était lui. Son père l'avait décrit assez de souvent qu'elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, me dit Jack sèchement. Je t'avais interdit de quitter le bateau.  
  
"Oups, voilà un truc que Naomie ne m'avait pas dit"  
  
- Et c'est quoi ça, continua-t-il en montrant le sac d'Estel.  
  
- Euh...Je l'ai volé dans une voiture, répondit Estel en ayant l'air sûre d'elle.  
  
- Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas voler à Port Royale, c'est dangeureux!  
  
Estel ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne devait pas voler à Port Royale. Elle s'apprêtait à le questionner sur le sujet, mais Jack la prit par le collet de sa chemise et l'entraîna vers les bateaux.  
  
- À cause de toi, on va devoir écourter notre séjour ici, la gronda Jack. Crois-moi, je vais te donner la punition de ta vie.  
  
Jack la traîna comme ça jusqu'à la Perle Noire. Monté dans le navire, Jack lança une série d'ordres et oublia Estel. Une autre main se posa sur l'épaule d'Estel. La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vivement.  
  
- Oh désolée, dit une douce voix féminine, je ne voulait pas te faire peur. Tu es à vif aujourd'hui.  
  
Estel regarda la jeune femme brunne aux cheveux noirs avec un regard intense qui gêna Annamariha. La femme pirate lui sourit:  
  
- On dirait que tu t'es fait prendre, dit-elle en ricanant. Ne t'en fais pas, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Mais je vois que tu nous a apporté un petit trésor, remarqua Annamariha en voyant le sac d'Estel.  
  
Estel allait pour répondre quand le bateau se mit à bouger. Affolée, Estel se précipita vers l'arrière du bateau et regarda, avec horreur, que le bateau quittait Port Royale...Que le bateau quittait sa maison...Ses parents...Elle était officiellement devenue une pirate...Mais, étrangement, elle ne ressentait aucune joie, juste de la terreur.  
  
"Dans quoi je me suis embarquée?"  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Maintenant, Naomie comprennait ce qu'Estel à voulu dire par une vie ordonnée. Elle a dû suivre un protocole à la lettre.  
  
Premièrement, elle a dû prendre un bain, le première fois depuis deux mois.  
  
Deuxièmement, elle a dû revêtir une robe, qui semblait trop petit pour elle, ainsi qu'un corset, où elle a eut l'impression de se faire couper en deux. C'est comme si son sang ne circulait plus à son cerveau. Ça doit être pour ça qu'elle avait l'impression de ne dire que des conneries.  
  
Troisièmement, elle a dû se faire peigner, pendant une longue demi-heure, en restant assise devant un miroir, à ne rien faire et à répondre par des hochements de tête.  
  
Par la suite, elle pu enfin sortir de sa "Salle de torture" et rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait en bas.  
  
Elle retrouva Élizabeth et Will, mais aussi trois jeunes hommes. Le plus jeune était vraiment croquant et devina que c'était sûrement François. Ensuite, il y avait le deuxième plus jeune devait être Daniel et le plus vieux....  
  
"Oh mon dieu, songea Naomie, c'est un dieu"  
  
Jamais Naomie n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Ce devait être Jonathan et, d'après Estel, c'était un prétencieux, mais peu importe pour le moment, Naomie s'en fichait. Il était trop mignon.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça microbe, demanda Jonathan d'un air mesquin. Et qu'est-ce que t'a fait à tes cheveux?  
  
- J'ai voulu voir ce que ça donnait, répondit Naomie en regardant Jonathan avec un sourire idiot.  
  
- Bon, déclara Élizabeth, venez les enfants, on va être en retard.  
  
Et sur ce, la famille sortit de la maison et Naomie ne remarqua pas le regard suspicieux de son jeune "frère" Daniel, qui trouvait sa soeur bien étrange de se faire couper ses cheveux. Elle qui y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et lorsqu'ils sortirent pour se rendre vers les voitures, Pearl arriva pour saluer Estel quand...Elle s'arrêta et se mit à grogner contre Naomie. Ce qui étonna encore plus Daniel, habituellement, Pearl était en extase devant Estel et maintenant elle lui grognait dessus. De plus, avant de monter dans les voitures, Daniel serait prêt à parier tout le contenue de sa tirelire qu'il a vu Estel cracher...  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Naomie venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, où se tenait le bal, et elle ne pu que s'émerveiller devant la beauté de la salle. Cette salle était toute doré et lumineuse, le buffet était bien garnis et il y avait des dizaines de valets qui étaient à son service. Tout compte fait, trois heures de tortures n'était pas si terrible pour profiter de tout ça. Naomie alla pour prendre un petit canapé que le valet lui tendait mais la main de sa mère l'empêcha:  
  
- Tu n'auras plus faim pour le souper ma puce, dit-elle. Viens, je vais te présenter Christian.  
  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse riposter, Naomie se fit entraîner à l'autre bout de la salle, vers un groupe de gens avec qui son père discutait.  
  
- Bianca, Bernard, présenta Élizabeth, voici ma fille, Estel. Estel, voici Bianca, Bernard et leur fils Christian, qui vient d'avoir 18 ans.  
  
Christian avait des cheveux noirs lisse et plaqués sur sa tête. Le début d'une petite moustache triangulaire naissait sous son nez et ses yeux bleus glacial donnait froid dans le dos.  
  
Naomie serra les mains tendu de la famille qui se tenait devant elle. Estel ne comprennait pas l'excitation de sa mère ou l'embaras de son père, mais continua à écouter la conversation avec une peu d'indifférence. Mais lorsqu'elle se mit à entendre son nom d'emprunt revenir plusieurs fois dans la conversation, Naomie se mit à écouter avec plus d'attention.  
  
- En tout cas, continuait Élizabeth, je suis sûre que Christian sera un très bon parti pour Estel. Il est vraiment parfait pour elle.  
  
Naomie venait de comprendre ce qui ce passait. Elle allait devoir se marier avec Christian!?!?!  
  
"Ce fils de riche va devoir marier Estel! Eh, minute, je suis Estel...Oh non, je ne vais pas marier ce type! Ah non, je refuse, il est trop..."  
  
- Horrible, lâcha Naomie avant de réaliser qu'elle a venait de penser à haute voix.  
  
Par chance, pour elle, la conversation avait dérivée sur un autre sujet.  
  
- Je suis bien d'accord avec votre fille, approuva Bernard, ces bandits sont vraiment horribles, ils méritent la pendaison.  
  
Naomie senti que Will la regardait. Elle croisa son regard et y vit de l'étonnation et de la confusion. Elle n'avait aucun idée de ce dont elle venait de répondre et ne pu le savoir, car Christian la saisit par le bras et l'ammena sur la véranda arrière où le coucher de soleil illuminait encore la cour.  
  
Ils étaient tous deux mal à l'aise, mais Naomie l'était sûrement d'avantage.  
  
- Je suis aussi d'accord avec vous, commença Christian, les pirates sont vraiment horribles.  
  
Naomie se figea. Comment la conversation avait-elle pu dériver de la sorte. Certes, elle n'aimait pas la vie de pirate, mais elle ne pouvait dire que c'était des êtres horribles. C,était quand même sa famille.  
  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment voulu dire ça, tenta-t-elle de se rattraper. Ils ne sont pas tous des monstres.  
  
- Vous en connaissez, demanda Christian.  
  
- Non, mentit Naomie, mais je me dis qu'ils ne peuvent pas tous être mauvais.  
  
Christian ricana. Un rire que Naomie détestait, comme s'il la prennait pour une ignorante.  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment naïve, comenta-t-il. C'est ce que j'aime chez une femme, dit-il en passant son bras par-dessus les épaules de Naomie en l'attirant vers lui.  
  
- J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous comprendre, dit Naomie en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Christian.  
  
- Il est sot de penser qu'il peut y avoir du bon dans des barbares de ce genre.  
  
Là, ce fut comme si on venait de lui cracher au visage. Comment ce fils de pu pouvait dire une chose comme ça. Il n'avait sûrement jamais vu de pirate de sa vie, alors comment pouvait-il les juger. Finalement Estel avait bien raison; ces gens sont vraiment ignorant et sans intérets. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, c'était trop pour elle.  
  
Christian alla pour l'embrasser, mais Naomie n'allait plus se laisser faire. Au diable la vie sédentaire, elle en avait marre. Elle gifla Christian et partie en courant.  
  
Naomie courait, elle courait aussi vite que lui permettait ses bottes de soirée.  
  
Au diable sa vie normale, si elle devait agir comme ça, elle préférait être sur un bateau.  
  
Au diable cette vie dont elle rêvait tant, au moins, quand elle était un pirate, on ne l'obligeait pas à aller à des bals ennuyeux ou à porter des habits qui lui coupe la circulation sanguine.  
  
Au diable si Estel ne veut pas partir de la Perle Noire, elle ne voulait pas marier ce fils de riche qui ne connaissait rien aux pirates et qui se fiait à des rumeurs et à des stéréotypes.  
  
Son seul regret c'était qu'elle allait devoir quitter son premier coup de foudre; Jonathan...Mais de tout façon, ce-dernier croyait qu'elle était sa soeur... Ça aurait été impossible de l'aimer, mais son coeur était déchiré. Naomie ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes mais elle ne pensait qu'à lui.  
  
Arrivé au port, elle chercha la Perle Noire des yeux. Elle chercha et chercha, mais en vain. Elle se risqua à questionner un marin qui passait par là.  
  
- Ouaip, se souvint le marin, j'ai vu ce'te bateau là aujourd'hui. Mais vous y'êtes arriver en re'tar. Y'é partir depuis c't'après-midi. Il doit être à une coup'le de lieux d'ici'te.  
  
C'était comme si l'univers de Naomie s'éffondrait. Sa maison était partie...La voilà comdannée ici...Pour toujours peut être. Naomie se jeta à genoux et commença à pleurer, pleurer de désespoir sous le regards mal à l'aise du marin.  
  
- Allons ma p'tite dame. Ne vous en faites pas. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, c'est pas ben ben sûr de traîner ici'te le soir. Venez, je vais vous raccompagniez.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Depuis son arrivé sur la Perle Noire, Estel n'avait fait que travailler. Elle avait ranger la nourriture, cuisiner, hisser les voiles et les changer de caps et en ce moment, elle frottait le pont, à quatre pattes, comme une esclave. Mais comme lui avait si bien dit Naomie: On ne doit pas offenser son capitaine. Alors elle accepta tout sans rechogner, au grand étonnement de Jack et d'Annamariha. Cette dernière en fit part au capitaine qui était à la barre pendant que Naomie frottait le pont.  
  
- Eh, Jack, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que ta fille soit devenue si obéissante?  
  
- Bah, j'ai dû lui faire peur au port.  
  
- Moi je trouve qu'elle bizzare depuis son retour, remarqua-t-elle. Et tu as vu son langage? Elle m'a dit vous! Je crois qu'elle commence à créé une barrière autour de nous, tu devrais aller lui parler.  
  
- Non, tu te fais des idées, elle n'a pas vraiment changé et...  
  
- AH NON! cria Annamariha. Là j'en ai marre! C'est ta fille et j'en ai marre que tu la traites comme une moins que rien!  
  
Plusieurs des membres d'équipages étaient dans leurs cabines, mais ceux qui étaient sur le pont assistèrent à cet échange avec un certain malaise. Surtout de la part d'Estel.  
  
- C'est bon, riposta Jack. Si je vais lui parler, tu arrêteras de crier?  
  
Annamariha approuva. Jack lui donna la barre et alla voir sa fille.  
  
- Écoute Nao, commença Jack en utilisant le surnom qu'il lui donnait quand elle était petite, je m'excuse pour cet après-midi. J'étais à nerfs à cause que je venais de voir le Commodor Norringthon et que je ne voulais pas avoir d'embrouilles avec lui et... Et peux-tu cessez de frotter ce maudit plancher!?!  
  
- Pardon Jac...Capitaine, dit Estel en cessant de laver le pont.  
  
Il eu un petit silence entre eux, mais Estel le brisa, une question lui brûlait ses lèvres:  
  
- Pourquoi ne doit-on pas voler à Port Royale? Je veux dire...C'est une ville comme les autres.  
  
- C'est pour des raisons que tu ne comprendrais pas.  
  
"Ah non, j'étais trop jeune chez moi et maintenant, je le suis ici! J'en ai mare, où est-ce que je vais être enfin considérée comme une adulte!"  
  
- C'est à cause de Will? lâcha Estel.  
  
Jack la regarda d'un air mauvais. Elle savait qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais plantée là, cria Jack en faisant sursauter Estel. Ce pont à besion de reluire dans moins d'une heures, sinon tu prendra les tours de gardes, la menaça-t-il.  
  
Sans dire un mot, Estel retomba à quatre pattes et recommença à frotter le pont énergiquement. Quand Jack fut éloingné, elle reprit une allure normale.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que mon père à pu lui faire pour que Jack se met en colère à chaque fois qu'on prononce son nom? se demanda Estel en essayant de ne pas pleurer.  
  
Voilà une demi-journée qu'elle était sur la Perle Noire et elle commençait à le regretter. Ce soir, il n'y aura personne pour la border, personne pour lui dire je t'aime, personne pour la rassurer quand elle a peur...Personne pour lui assusrer qu'elle sera heureuse demain...  
  
"C'est pas la vie que je croyais...J'avais deux options et il a fallu que je choisis la mauvaise"  
  
À cette pensée, elle ne pu empêcher une larme de couler et comme une était déjà tombée, les autres se mirent à tomber sans retenue. Sanglotant, en pensant que personne ne la voyait, Jack, qui avait reprit la barre et congédier Annamariha, observait sa fille. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu pleurer ouvertement...Même quand sa mère était morte.  
  
- J'y suis peut être aller un peu fort cette fois, se murmura-t-il.  
  
Il soupira et se secoua lentement la tête.  
  
- Je passe trop de temps avec Annamariha, remarqua-t-il. Elle commence à me ramollir le cerveau.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Les voitures,dans ce temps, étaient des carioles avec des cheveaux. Juste au cas où certains auraient été confus.  
  
Je suis pas encore sûr de l'ortographe de ce nom. Pour il a fallu qu'on invente des noms aussi difficile à écrire?  
  
Réponse au reviews:  
  
Shyriane: Si tu veux de l'action, je crois qu'il y en aura au prochain chapitre...Surtout pour une certaine Estel... je ne t'en dit pas plus.  
  
BoB Chiri: Merci de lire ma fic.  
  
Kochka: Merci de m'encourager anonymement, même si un petit bonjour ne me déplairait pas. En passant, j'ai hâte à ton prochain chapitre.  
  
Eriam Kiaeve: Merci pour tes commentaires et ne t'en fait pas pour elles, elles vont réussir à se débrouiller. Mais pourtant... désolé, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. 


	6. Attaque

Chapitre 6: Attaques  
  
Dans sa cabine, Estel tentait de trouver le sommeil. À cause du bateau qui tanguait, elle avait souvent mal au coeur. De plus, elle prennait soin d'éviter soingneusement Annamariha, qui semblait connaître Naomie très bien. Si elle lui posait une question trop personnel, Estel ne serait pas en mesure d'y répondre et tout sera fichu.  
  
Estel se pencha sous son lit et sorti son sac, qu'elle avait amené. Elle l'ouvrit et sortie sa poupée de chiffon. Elle avait beau avoir 15 ans, elle tenait à cette poupée comme à si c'était un trésor. Sa poupée avait un bandeau de pirate, qu'elle lui avait posé, et un petit morceau de bois qui lui servait d'épée.  
  
- Dire que je voulais te ressembler, dit-elle à voix haute. Être pirate, c'est pas si géniale. Will avait raison, je comprends pourquoi, maintenant il n'est pas resté sur la Perle Noire. Jack n'est pas si bien que ça...  
  
Estel fut interrompu par Annamariha qui entra en trombe dans sa chambre avec deux épées à la main.  
  
- Vite, le bateau est attaqué, dit Annamariha en lui lançant une épée.  
  
L'épée glissa sur le plancher et Estel l'attrapa.  
  
- Je vais devoir me battre, s'exclama Estel.  
  
Mais Annamariha ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, car elle sortie aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Effrayée, Estel regarda par le hublot de sa cabine et vit un autre bateau à côté de la Perle Noire. Des hommes montaient sur la Perle Noire et d'autres tombaient à l'eau.  
  
Estel était bien décidée à ne pas quitter sa cabine, mais un homme, qui n'était pas un memebre d'équipage de la Perle, entra dans sa chambre, une épée à la main.  
  
- De la chair fraîche, dit-il avec un air mauvais.  
  
Estel cria et réussit à esquiver le coup d'épée que le pirate à fait et sortie de sa cabine en courant. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont, une furieuse envie de retourner dans sa cabine la prit. Certes, il y avait un pirate, mais c'était moins pire que la vingtaine de pirates qu'il y avait sur le pont.  
  
Ne sachant plus quoi faire Estel chercha une cachette. Par chance, des barries se trouvèrent à sa gauche et elle s'y cacha. Estel entrevoyait, entre les barries, le combat qui faisait rage. Elle tremblait. Des coups de feu et des cris de morts lui glaçait les os. La jeune fille cherchait Jack, car même si il n'était pas bien gentil avec elle, il était encore et toujours son héros. Elle le retrouva, en train de se défendre contre deux autres pirates.  
  
Jack tua un des deux hommes et se concentra sur l'autre. Il ne vit pas qu'un autre allait l'attaqué de dos, avec son pistolet.  
  
- Jack, cria Estel, derrière toi.  
  
Jack entendit l'averissement d'Estel, se pencha juste quand l'homme allait tirer. Le pirate manqua Jack et se fut l'autre qui récolta la balle. Dans la confusion, Jack tua celui qui avait tiré. Estel poussa un soupir de soulagement, Jack l'avait entendu, mais malheureusement, un autre pirate ennemi aussi.  
  
Ce dernier s'avança vers Estel l'air menaçant. Incapable d'éviter la confrontation, Estel para le coup du pirate. Elle combatti sur la défensive, bloquant les coups, au lieu d'attaquer. Soudain, lorsqu'elle bloqua un coup d'épée, par réflexe, elle enfonça la lame de son épée dans le ventre de son attaquant.  
  
Paralysée, elle observa l'homme, se mourant devant lui, tomber, avec du sang qui s'échappait de son corps. Les doigts imaculés de sang, Estel recula, horrifiée, sans voir qu'un autre pirate allait pour l'attaqué avec son épée. Heureusement, Jack le tua. Estel le regarda.  
  
- Un à un, lui dit-il, nous sommes à égalité.  
  
Mais Estel ne lui répondit pas. Tout autour d'elle n'était plus autre qu'un champ de guerre. Les morts changeaient la couleur du pont, l'inondant de leurs sangs. Les cris fussaient de partout, les épées s'entrechoquaient, les balles sifflaient... C'était ça le quotidien d'un pirate? C'était ça leur vie?  
  
Alors tous ces riches avaient raison: Les pirates ne sont que des barbares.  
  
Pour eux, tuer est normal et faire souffrir les autres pour piller un navire l'est aussi.  
  
"Je comprends pourquoi mon père a préféré ne pas rester pirate. Oh papa, je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas"  
  
Des cris de victoires la tira de ses songes. La Perle Noire avait gagné. Il n'y avait aucuns survivants du navire ennemis. Estel entendit Jack crier:  
  
- Allez au navire et ramenez tous ce que vous pourrez trouver. Après, coulez ce bateau, qu'il disparaisse de ma vu.  
  
Les pirates, suxéxités, montèrent sur l'autre navire et ressemblaient à de jeunes enfants un matin ne Noël. Dégoûtée, Estel partie s'enfermer dans sa cabine, dans laquelle le pirate qui avait voulu l'embroché tantôt, ne se trouvait plus. Elle se sentait sale, elle aurait aimer prendre un bain et y rester pour toujours.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
( Uen heure plus tard, sur le navire)  
  
Annamariha comptait et recomptait sa part du butin. Certes, il n'était pas énorme, comme la plupart l'aurais espéré, mais elle s'en contentait, car elle avait déjà vu pire. À côté d'elle, il y avait la part de Naomie, qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis qu'elle l'avait vu tué ce pirate ennemi. Beaucoup des autres membres d'équipages ont tenté de prendre une ou deux pièces de la part de Naomie, mais Annamariha a veillé sur ce butin comme si ça avait été le sien. Entre temps, elle se mise à réfléchir à propos du comportement plus qu'étrange de la jeune Sparow.  
  
Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Naomie était devenue obéissante et ordonné, vouvoyait les membres d'équipage et ne montait plus sur le haut du mât, endroit où elle avait l'habitude, avant, de passer la plus grande partie de son temps.  
  
Lorsque Jack passa devant elle, Annamariha l'aggripa pour lui parler:  
  
- Jack, où est ta fille?  
  
- J'en ai aucune idée moi, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Je ne suis pas son petit chien de poche qui la suit partout.  
  
- Tu as raison, tu n'es que son père, lâcha-t-elle.  
  
- Oh je t'en prie on ne va pas remettre ça, soupira Jack en levant les bras au ciel.  
  
- Oh que oui, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle a changer!  
  
- Je sais et c'est tout a fait normal pour une adolescente.  
  
- Mais elle a fini d'être une adolescente, elle devient une femme maintenant. Elle a 16 ans! Si au moins tu t'occupais plus d'elle!  
  
- Tu n'as pas à me juger en tant que père, puisque toi-même tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être parent! tonna-t-il.  
  
Et sur ce, Jack tourna les talons et reparti dieu sait où. Furieuse, Annamariha n'a pu répliquer le fond de sa pensée. Certes, elle n'était pas une vraie mère, mais depuis que Naomie est toute petite, c'est elle qui lui a tout enseigné. À marcher, à parler, à se battre, à nager et elle en oublie. Comment Jack osait-il dire ça? Des deux, Annamariha était celle que l'on peut califier le plus comme un parent. Toujours furieuse, la femme pirate prit son butin, et celui de Naomie, et se dirigea vers la cabine de la jeune fille.  
  
Annamariha la retrouva recrocvillée dans un coin, sur son lit. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'elle, en lui montrant don dû:  
  
- Tu l'as bien mérité, dit la femme pirate. Tu t'es bien défendu.  
  
Estel ne répondit pas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nao, je ne te reconnais plus, avoua-t-elle. Depuis ton retour à Port Royale, tu n'es plus la même. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas? Tu peux me le dire, ça restera entre nous.  
  
Toujours pas de réponse. Annamariha soupira:  
  
- D'accord, je présume que tu souhaites rester seule.  
  
Alors elle se leva quand:  
  
- Je suis une meurtrière, dit Estel tout bas.  
  
Annamariha se retourna, s'assit de nouveau sur le lit et la serra dans ses bras. Et une chose se produisit, une chose qu'annamariha n'avait jamais vu, avant de Naomie.  
En ce moment même, Naomie Sparow pleurait.  
  
- J'ai...J'ai tué un homme, sanglota-t-elle.  
  
- Je sais, je t'ai vue, dit Annamariha d'un ton doux. Mais c'était de la défense. Si tu ne le tuait pas, c'était toi qui serait en train de salir le pont. Tu sais, ça n'a rien de meurtrier ce que tu a fait, c'était de la survie.  
  
- Oui mais...Les millitaires....  
  
- Les millitaires font de même. Ils tuent pour survivrent. À la différence, c'est que c'est eux qui commençent, comme les pirates de tout à l'heure.  
  
- Hein?  
  
Estel regarda Annamariha avec étonnement. La femme souria et effaça, avec sa main, les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.  
  
- Tu ne penses quand même pas que c'est nous qui les avons provoqué? demanda-t-elle avec un beau sourire. Tu sais bien que nous ne cherchons jamais les embrouilles avec les autres. Mais quand on nous attaque, on doit se défendre.  
  
Estel se sentait idiote. Elle avait trop vite sauté au conclusion. Elle avait fait comme tout les riches, elle avait mis tout les pirates dans le même panier, sans réfléchir à d'autres possibilités qui auraient pu exicter.  
  
- Merci, murmura Estel, je me sens mieux. Mais une dernière chose, tout à l'heure, quand j'ai tué ce pirate..., commença-t-elle d'un ton incertain.  
  
- Oui? l'insita Annamariha.  
  
- La pemière chose que j'ai pensé c'était qu'il allait salir le plancer et que c'est moi qui allait encore devoir le laver. Est-ce que je suis insensible?  
  
Annamariha éclata de rire avant de répondre, en tentant de dire quelque chose de cohérent, secouée par des fous rires:  
  
- Tu sais, si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais pensé la même chose d'un pirate qui veut m'embrocher. Allez, cesse de penser à ça et viens fêter. Tout le monde s'amuse sauf toi. Tu es une héroine.  
  
- Comment ça?  
  
- Tu as sauvé le vie de Jack, et peut de personne peut se vanter de l'avoir fait.  
  
- Il vous l'a dit, s'exclama Estel folle de joie.  
  
"Enfin, il me respecte, pensa la jeune fille"  
  
Le sourire d'Annamariha s'envola en même temps que les espoirs d'Estel.  
  
- Non, répondit la jeune femme, c'est moi qui leur aient dit. Tu sais bien que Jack n'est pas du genre à se vanter que quelqu'un lui a sauver la vie. Mais il t'es reconnaissant.  
  
- Ah ouais, et comment, lâcha Estel.  
  
Pendant deux secondes, Annamariha à cru revoir la vrai Naomie.  
  
- Il t'a sauvé le vie, répondit-elle.  
  
Estel, avec lassitude, soupira:  
  
- D'accord, accepta Estel, je veux bien venir faire la fête, si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
  
Visiblement contente, Annamariha pensa que le changement de Naomie n'était peut être que le fruit de son imagination. Puisque depuis deux minutes, elle revoyait le véritable Naomie, celle avant son retour à Port Royale.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Désolé aux fans de Naomie, mais le prochain chapitre lui ai tout dédier. Entre-temps, j'attends vos reviews. Salut  
  
Bisous xoxoxo  
  
Lilylilas  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
Shyriane: moi aussi je n'aime pas beaucoup Élizabeth, alors je crois que tu vas aimer ma fin( hihihi) mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. Pour ce qui est de Jack, tu le sauras dans deux ou trois chapitres. Patience. 


	7. Suspiscions

Chapitre 7 : Suspisçions et aveux  
  
Le vieux marin avait racompagné Naomie jusqu'à la maison des Turners. Will, Élizabeth et leurs trois garçons étaient déjà revenus depuis longtemps et étaient su le point d'appeller du secours. Après quelques remerciements au vieux marin, l'atmosphère, dans la salle de séjour était devenu tendu. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Élizabeth explosa:  
  
- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris!!, hurlait Élizabeth. D'abord tu gifles Christian et après tu t'en vas, sans nous avertir!!!  
  
- Je ne veux pas épouser ce Christian, il est un snobinard pathétique et prétencieux qui se croit au-dessus de tout, répondit Naomie. Il ne m'aime que pour mon titre, j'en suis sûr!!!  
  
- Si on a fait ce mariage arrangé, Tenta d'expliquer calmement Élizabeth, c'est pour ton bien. Il a un bon parti et...  
  
- Si tu le trouve si bien que ça, tu n'as qu'à l'épouser toi!!  
  
- Estel, ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère, réprimenda Will. Présente tes excuses!  
  
- Non, répliqua Naomie à Will. Et toi aussi tu devrai avoir honte! Tu les laisses dénigrer tout ce que tu es!  
  
- On en a déjà parler et on ne reviendra pas dessus, dit Will pour clore la discussion. Maintenant, tu vas...  
  
- Oh que non, le débat n'est pas clos, coupa Naomie folle de rage. J'en ai marre de ne jamais dire le fond de ma foutu pensée!! Je suis une pirate! Tu es un pirate, dit-elle à Will. Et rien ni personne ne peut le changer ou se moquer de ce qu'on est!  
  
- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune fille, dit Will d'un ton menaçant.  
  
- Tout les pirates ne sont pas mauvais et ils n'ont pas le droit de nous insulter de la sortes! continua Naomie en faisant la sourde oreille aux menaces de Will. Ta place n'est pas ici et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as juste pas assez de couilles pour l'avouer.  
  
Frustré et troublé, Will gifla Naomie sans réfléchir. Lorsque Will se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, une vague de honte s'emparra de lui. Mais le mal était déjà fait.  
  
Plus surprise que blessée, Naomie porta sa main à sa joue, sur l'edroit rougit par la claque. Profondément insultée et blesseé psychologiquement, elle lança un regard de dégout à Will.  
  
- Tu n'es pas un pirate, lui murmura Naomie. Parce que même le pire des pirates ne serait pas aussi lâche pour frapper une enfant innocente.  
  
Et sur ce, elle partie, montant les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu et claqua la porte de sa chambre avec grand bruit.  
  
Dans la salle de séjour, Will retenait ses larmes. Il avait frapper un enfant...Son enfant...Sa fille qu'il chérissait plus que tout... Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner. Élizabeth tentait de le réconforter, mais il savait qu'il avait fait un faute. Will l'avait giflé non parce qu'elle avait été insolente, mais parce qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité... Will savait que sa place n'était pas ici...Dans la haute société, il se sentait comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il a l'impression de suffoquer...Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Élizabeth et ses enfants...Pas comme son père l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt:  
  
FLASH-BACK  
  
Will a 5 ans. Il vient de se réveiller et il entre dans la cuisine, le ventre gargouillant. Son nez cherche la douce et alléchante odeur d'oeufs et de pain grillé qu'il y avait, habituellement. Mais ce matin-ci, elle n'était pas là. Il n'entendait pas, aussi, le bacon cuire dans la poêle.  
  
Quand il entra, il vit sa mère, qui pleurait. Will, instinctivement, monta sur les genoux de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Ne pleure pas maman, dit doucement Will. Tout peut s'arranger, papa, il peut tout faire.  
  
Malheureusement, les paroles réconfortantes de Will ne firent qu'augmenter ses pleurs. Mais dans ses sanglots, Will pu discerner quelques bries de phrases:  
  
- Ton père...pleure...parti....pleure...pleure...sanglot...le lit....pleure...vide....  
  
Ce fut cette phrase qui changea la vie de Will pour toujours.  
  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK  
  
Depuis ce temps, Will avait tenté de chercher son père sans relâche. Le choc pour lui quand Jack lui a appris qu'il était un pirate...Que son père avait subit l'appelle de la mer...  
  
Il ne voulait pas faire ça à Élizabeth. Non, il se l'était juré en l'épousant.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Dans la chambre d'Estel, Naomie fulminait.  
  
"Comment a-t-il osé", pensait-elle."Comment a-t-il pu me frapper? C'est pas de ma faute si ce n'est qu'un pauvre minable qui refuse ce qu'il est!!!''  
  
Quelqu'un cogna à sa porte, mais Naomie faisait la sourde oreille. C'était sûrement ce maudit Will qui venait pour s'excuser, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui pardonner. Les coups continuèrent, ce qui eu pour effet de taper sur les nerfs de Naomie:  
  
- Va t'en, je ne veux voir personne.  
  
Ignorant l'avertissement, la porte s'ouvrit et Naomie découvrit Daniel. La jeune fille soupira.  
  
- Fiche le camp, lui dit-elle.  
  
- On va jouer aux pirates, demanda Daniel. Tu seras le second matelot et moi le capitaine. Et peut être même que Jonathan acceptera cette fois.  
  
- D'accord, mais demain, pour l'instant, je me sens pas très causante.  
  
- C'est bon, acquiesa son "frère". Mais avant de te laisser seule, je voudrais savoir une chose.  
  
- C'est quoi, demanda négligement Naomie en s'étalant sur le lit.  
  
- Où est Estel?  
  
- Elle se trouve sur la Perle...  
  
Naomie venait de réaliser sa gaffe.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tenta de se rattraper maladroitement Naomie, c'est moi Estel.  
  
Daniel ricana et vint s'asseoir près de sa "soeur"  
  
- Arrête de me mentir. Je connais trop ma soeur pour savoir que tu es tout sauf elle. Avoue, tu n'es pas Estel.  
  
Vaincu, et honteuse de s'être faite démasqué par une jeunot de 9 ans, Naomie dévoilà son sac:  
  
- Je me nomme Naomie Sparow, je suis la fille de Jack Sparow, et, par je ne sais quel hasard, ta soeur et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup...Ça en faisait même peur. En ce moment, ta soeur est sur le large, sur la Perle Noire, en train de se faire passer pour moi. Ce qui n'était pas prévu au plan, c'est que la Perle Noire qui Port Royale plus tôt que prévu. Maintenant, je suis coinçée ici, et je vais devoir épouser ce Christian.  
  
Daniel était bouche bée:  
  
- Même mon hypothèse la plus folle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ça...  
  
- C'est vrai que ça semble un peu irréaliste, approuva Naomie. Mais toi, comment as-tu fais pour me démasquer.  
  
- C'est très simple, premièrement, Pearl te détestait. Deuxièment, Estel ne crache jamais.  
  
- Oups, tu m'avais vu, remarqua Naomie en rougissant.  
  
- Oh que oui, approuva Daniel. Troisièment, tu as été d'accord pour que je soit le capitain dans notre jeu de pirates, chose qu'Estel refuse toujours. Je me souviens, une fois, elle et moi, on c'était obstiné pendant deux heures parce que je voulais être le capitain. Et j'ai du capituler pour que ce soit elle qui le soit. Et, dernièrement, tu as accepté que Jonathan joue avec nous. Estel le déteste! s'exclama Daniel.  
  
- Je me demande comment elle fais, ajouta rêveusement Naomie. Il est tellement mignon.  
  
Daniel grimaça:  
  
- Là, c'est sûr, tu es, définitivement pas, Estel. Même sous la torture, Estel aurait refusé de dire ça.  
  
Naomie et Daniel se mirent à rire comme des petits fous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment.  
  
- Je me demande ce qu'Estel fais en ce moment, demanda Daniel.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je serai prête à faire n'importe quoi pour être à sa place. Tu ne diras à personne que je ne suis pas Estel, demanda Naomie.  
  
- Si tu le disais, mes parents pourraient faire des recherches pour retrouver la Perle Noire. Et tu pourrais rentrer chez toi.  
  
L'idée était bien tentant. Retourner avec ceux qu'elle aimait, ne plus subire les railleries des snobs...  
  
Mais...  
  
Ça signifie dire adieu à Jonathan...  
  
- Non, décida finalement Naomie. J'ai promis à Estel que je ne dirais rien. Elle, ne me trahirait pas, alors je dois faire de même.  
  
Daniel soupira:  
  
- Fait ce que tu veux, mais moi, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir ma langue.  
  
Comme il se faisait tard, Daniel quitta la chambre, mais avant de fermer la porte et de partir, il dit à Naomie:  
  
- J'espère que tu réussiras à pardonner mon père, je crois que s'il à été aussi brutale, c'est parce que tu avais raison.  
  
Et il parti, laissant Naomie ruminer ses idées noires, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Ouf, un autre de fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
crazy of jack : La voici, la voilà, c'est la fameuse suite!!!  
  
Tarahiriel: Je fais de mon mieux pour l'écrire aussi vite. Quand on a une bonne idée, le reste vient tout seul. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
BoB Chiri: Merci pour tes reviews un peu...Fucké, si j'emploi tes propres dires. Mais c'est pas graves. Peu importe la façon dont on dit un compliement, ça reste un compliment. Alors merci beaucoup. 


	8. Découvertes désagréables

Chapitre 8: Découvertes Désagéables  
  
Naomie avait passé une journée entière à éviter Will. Depuis sa gifle, elle le haissait et commençait à devenir comme son père. Le seul nom de Will la faisait sortir hors d'elle et se mettait à être bête avec la personne qui a oser prononcer le nom interdit à ses oreilles. Mais Daniel, en soiré, en avait assez de ce comportement enfantin:  
  
- Tu veux apprendre à vivre comme un adulte? Et ben sache que les adultes apprennent à pardonner. Il faut dire que tu ne t'ai pas gêné pour l'insulter. Va le voir, sinon je dit tout.  
  
- C'est pas juste, explosa Naomie. Il m'a frappé. Même un pirate ne ferait pas ça à un enfant...Sauf s'il l 'a bien mérité.  
  
- Pour ce que tu as dit à mon père, je trouve que tu as bien mérité cette gifle, dit calmement Daniel.  
  
- Il n'a qu'à venir s'excuser, riposta la jeune pirate à cours d'arguements.  
  
- Parce que tu le laisserais venir à toi? ricana son "frère". Tu l'évites depuis ce matin. Tu trouve peut être mon père brutale, mais il n'en ai pas moins stupide. Il sait que s'il t'approche, tu t'en ira aussitôt. C'est à toi d'aller le voir.  
  
- Si j'y vais, tu me laisse tranquille?  
  
- Promis! approuva Daniel.  
  
Sans répondre, Naomie sortie de sa "chambre" et chefcha son "père". Soudain, elle entendit sa voix dans la bibliothèque. Will n'était pas seul, car Naomie entendit la voix d'Élizabeth, s'élever de la même pièce et se mêler à la voix de Will.  
  
- Comment as-tu pu faire ça?!? entendit Naomie.  
  
Will semblait très fâché.  
  
- Chérie, tenta d'expliquer calmement sa femme, on doit trouver un bon mari à notre fille. Si Christian ne convient pas, j'ai plein d'autres connaissances qui seront ravies d'avoir Estel comme belle-fille.  
  
- Elle a 15 ans, bon sang, s'exclama Will. Laisse la vivre, elle trouvera l'homme de sa vie toute seule. C'est ce qui est arrivé pour nous!  
  
- Oui, mais notre cas est une exception! La vrai vie n'est pas un conte de fée Will.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire par " une exception"?  
  
- Si je n'avais pas été kidnapée par des pirates, tu ne serais jamais venu à mon secours, donc tu ne m'aurais jamais avoué ton amour. Alors, à moins que des pirates aient enlevé ma fille et qu'un garçon, amoureux fou d'Estel, ne les aient suivit, elle risque fort de se retrouver vieille fille.  
  
- J'en reviens pas, tu m'aurais laisser tomber, si ton père t'avais trouver quelqu'un d'autre et que tu n'aurais pas été enlevé?  
  
- Oui Will, parce qu'une fille doit se plier aux demandes de son père.  
  
- Si je me souviens bien, tu as résisté à ton père lorsqu'on m'a menacé de me pendre, Jack et moi.  
  
- Entre la mort et le commodor, je préférais encore la mort, lâcha Élizabeth. ( pour les fans d'Élizabeth, je m'excuse, mais je voulais faire un Élizabeth chiante, sinon, ma fin ne marchera pas. Désolée)  
  
Will avait l'impression qu'une montagne venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Voilà donc la vrai raison de la révolte d'Élizabeth. Lui qui l'avait toujours respecté pour ce geste, qu'il croyait qu'il montrait la preuve d'un amour infinie, mais non....Cette révolte était pour échapper au Commodor...Par pour prouver un amour...Qu'elle belle farce. Will se sentait tellement stupide. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce, ne remarquant même pas la présence de sa "fille" qui avait tout écouter la conversation, avec beaucoup de malaise.  
  
Avant, elle en furie contre Will, mais maintenant, elle le prennait en pitié. Il ne métitait pas ça. Ébranlée, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Naomie vit que Daniel c'était endormi dans son "lit".. Il semblait si paisble qu'elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, alors, elle se coucha à côté de lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait eut de frère ou de soeur.  
  
- Estel, murmura Naomie, tu na sais pas la chance que tu as...  
  
" Même si ta mère est une vraie chienne" pensa-t-elle.  
  
Et sur cette pensée, elle s'endormit, bercée par le lointain son de la mer qui se fracassait contre les rochers...Un son qui lui manquait beaucoup.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Estel, elle commençait vraiment à apprécier sa nouvelle vie. Après avoir fêtée toute la nuit avec l'équipage, elle se sentait une vraie pirate, tout à coup. Annamariha a été vraiment gentille, ainsi de Gibbs et tous les autres. Sauf Jack, qui demeurait un véritable mystère pour Estel...  
  
Pourquoi détestait-il son père...Parce qu'il devait bien le détester, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'on pronnonçait son nom, il devenait fou de rage. Même Annamariha ignorait la raison de son changement d'humeur. Lui qui était si joyeux et drôle...Là, il était renfermé et bête...En fait, tout l'équipage ne connaissait la cause de ce changement. C'est comme s'il avait changé du jour au lendemain.  
  
Mais là, Estel était déterminée, et un peu soûle, alors elle se rendit à la cabine de Jack, pour qu'il lui donne des explications, une bonne fois pour toute. Elle frappa à sa porte mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant échapper un grincement. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se faufila dans la chambre. Tout l'équipage dormait encore et le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Tout ce qu'on voyait dehors, c'était un mince filait de couleur qui se montrait, timidement, à l'horizon. Des ronflements s'échappait de Jack, faisait sourire Estel.  
  
Pas de doute, il dormait, alors elle en profita pour examiner la cabine. Sur des étagères, il y avait des coffrets remplis de bijoux, sûrement des trésors de nombreux pillages. Dans une commode, il y avait des vêtements, sur un table, placé devant un hublot, il y avait des cartes, un journal de bord et...Et un petit carnet qui attira l'attention d'Estel. Trop curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et commença à le lire.  
  
"Bizarre", pensa Estel. " Je ne pensais pas que Jack savait écrire"  
  
Enfin bref, elle prit une page au hasard et commença sa lecture:  
  
13 avril  
  
Vicky m'a appris qu'elle était enceinte. J'ai litéralement sauté de joie. Enfin, j'aurai un petit mousse. Dire qu'il m'aura fallu plusieurs femmes avant de me rendre compte que c'était elle qui me fallait. Mais pour ne pas que les choses tournent mal, je dois rester sur l'île de la Tortue plus longtemps. Le bateau n'est pas vraiment sûre pour Vicky, alors j'ai donné, à mon équipage, quelques mois de repos bien mérité. Mais je jure de reprendre la mer après la naissance de mon petit mousse ou de ma petite sirène. Que voulez-vous, j'ai l'appel de la mer qui résonne dans mes oreilles à chaques fois que je me couche et que je me lève mais Vicky m'a assuré qu'elle viendrait avec moi. Y'a pas à dire, c'est vraiment une femme spéciale.  
  
Estel sauta quelques pages en se demandant si son père avait, lui aussi, sentit l'appel de la mer, comme Jack le dit si bien. Est-ce que Will avait déjà pensé à tout abandonner pour rejoindre Jack? Et est-ce qu'Élizabeth l'aurait suivit? Peut être qu'Estel ne le saurait jamais. Après quelques pages, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait; la naissance de Naomie:  
  
25 janvier  
  
Vicky a mit au monde une ravissante petite fille. Ça a été long et pénible, plus pour elle que moi, mais finalement, Naomie est née. C'est ainsi que veut l'appeller Vicky. Moi je suis trop émerveillé devant cette petite chose pour contester, devant mon plus beau trésor, ma précieuse perle. Et puis, c'est pas si mal comme nom; Naomie Sparow. Je lui prédis un avenir plein d'aventure, car c'est ce que son nom veut dire dans un ancien dialecte de la tribu de Vicky. Elle m'a dit que ça signifiait, Celle qui vogue. Je me demande si elle va plus ressembler à sa mère ou à moi...Enfin, le plus important, c'est que je suis père.  
  
Estel était abarsourdie. Comment le Jack d'il y a 16 ans pouvait avoir tant changé. Il y a 16 ans, Naomie était sa perle, son plus beau trésor. Maintenant, c'est à peine s'il veut bien la traité comme sa fille. Il agit avec elle comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire fille parmis tant d'autres. Intriguée, Estel continua sa lecture, sans remarquer que Jack venait de se réveillé. Comme Estel était dos à lui, elle ne vit rien, mais Jack, lui, voyait tout. Elle commença à lire la première ligne du 29 janvier, qui commençait comme ça: Aujourd'hui, un grand malheur vient de me frapper.... Quand Jack lui arracha le carnet des mains.  
  
La jeune fautive était terrifiée. Le regard assasin de Jack la faisait trembler. Il allait sûrement la balancer par-dessus bord, ou pire.  
  
- Je...Je suis désolée Jack, je...  
  
- Comment as-tu osé? demanda Jack, à voix basse et en détachant chaques mots. COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ, cria-t-il tout d'un coup, laissant libre recourt à sa rage.  
  
Craingnant tout d'un coup pour sa vie, Estel tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Jack, qui l'avait empoigné fermement et qui la secouait, lui faisant mal au bras.  
  
- Tu vas me répondre jeune fille, tonna Jack toujours en secouant Estel.  
  
Dans un esquive, elle réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Jack et s'en alla s'enfuir, mais Jack fut plus rapide et il réussit à lui attraper sa chemise. Affolée, Estel continua à se débattre comme une trigresse. Et un bruit de déchirure ce fit entendre. La chemise d'Estel était fendu en deux, dans son dos, dévoilant ainsi la partie de son corps à Jack(son dos pour ceux qui aurait des idées croches, Jack voit juste son dos). Surpris, Jack lâcha la chemise et Estel en profitant pour sortir de la pièce.  
  
Jack avait toujours la main levé quand Estel avait quitté sa cabine. Ça lui prit quelques instants avant de se remettre à bouger. Il s'assit et rassembla ses idées...Premièrement, sa fille avait drôlement changé depuis quelques jours...En faite, depuis qu'il l'avait ramené de Port Royal. Deuxièment, il l'a surpris en train de pleurer...Chose qu'elle n'a jamais faite. Troisièmement, elle était en train de lire son carnet...Et elle ne sait pas lire...Mais le plus incroyable de tout, c'est que....  
  
Annamariha entra interrompant ses pensées:  
  
- Jack, je viens de voir Naomie sortir de ta cabine et elle pleurait. Alors je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et ne me dit pas que ça ne me regarde pas!  
  
- Justement, ça ne te regarde pas, rugit Jack.  
  
- J'ai autant le droit de savoir ce qui arrive à Naomie. Ce n'est peut être pas ma fille, mais je l'aime autant qu'une mère. Je ne serai jamais Vicky, je le sais, tu le sais et Naomie le sait. Mais je demande à savoir ce qui se passe, parce que Naomie est comme ma petite soeur...Elle est comme MA fille!! Je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, sinon, je te jure que je prends une barque et que je file avec elle.  
  
Jack soupira, s'avouant enfin vaincu:  
  
- Je viens de la surprendre en train de lire mon carnet.  
  
- Ma-Mais c'est impossible, Naomie ne sait pas lire.  
  
- C'est pas ça le plus étrange, coupa Jack. Est-ce que les tâches de naissances peuvent disparaître?  
  
- Non, répondit Annamariha, étonnée du changement de sujet. En quoi ça à rapport avec Naomie?  
  
- Tu sais sa tâche de naissance, dans le dos...Et bien, elle a disparue....  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# &#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&  
  
Voilà, je vous laisse sur votre faim. Et je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'il ne reste plus que 3 chapitre à cette fic. Pour vous ouvrir l'appétit(est-ce que ça paraît que j'ai faim?) je vais vous donner les titres des 3 chapitres:  
  
Le chapitre 9 : Explications, qui sera entièrement axé sur Estel  
  
Le chapitre 10: Retrouvailles, qui sera très axé sur Naomie, mais on verra Estel vers la fin  
  
Et, finalement, le dernier chapitre, le numéro 11: Combattre l'appel de la mer.  
  
J'espère que vous salivez déjà.  
  
RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS:  
  
crazy of jack: Je crois qu'après quelques explications, tu comprendra mieux pourquoi Jack a autant changé. Mais ne pert pas espoir, j'ai bien faire des fins tristes, mais parfois, des fins heureuse me plaisent bien, alors peut être que Jack redeviendra notre bon bouffon d'autrefois.  
  
Mac 83: Je ne peux pas te répondre, même si j'ai envie, crois-moi, de tout te dire, mais si je te le dit, je pète un des punchs. Mais, un indice, je peut te dire que Naomie sera bien contente à la fin de ma fic. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.   
  
Tarahiriel: Merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis content que tu aimes ma fic. 


	9. explications

Chapitre 9:Explications  
  
Estel s'était mise en boule dans un coin de sa cabine, pleurant. Mais pour qui était ces larmes?  
  
Pour elle? À cause du fait que Jack avait, sans doute, voulu la brutaliser ou la tuer.  
  
Pour Naomie? Qui a perdu sa mère et qui doit supporter un père aussi...Abominable...  
  
Ou, même, pour Jack, qui a perdu sa femme. La seule qui n'est jamais autant aimé?  
  
Soudain, interrompant ses pensées, sa porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Jack. Il avait une expression, sur son visage, qu'Estel ne pouvait décrire. Il semblait gêné, honteux, furieux et surpris, tout ça à la fois.  
  
Jack alla rejoindre sa "fille" et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève.  
  
- On sera plus à l'aise pour discuter si on est à la même hauteur, dit-il simplement.  
  
Étonnée, Estel prit la main que Jack lui tendait. Son père, Will, lui avait appris certaines formes de politesses, car les banquets et les réceptions en exigent beaucoup, et elle se souvenait que Will lui avait parler de ça... Lorsque deux personnes veulent discuter, elles se sentent plus en confiance si elles ne sentent aucunes dominace envers l'autre. C'était une forme de respect...De la part de Jack. Estel avait du mal à y croire.  
  
Jack s'assit sur le lit d'Estel et elle, voulant garder ses distances, choisit une chaise qui traînait dans sa "chambre".  
  
- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parler, demanda-t-elle froidement en essuyant ses larmes.  
  
- Bof...De ce que tu as lu dans mon carnet, de toi et de comment tu as rencontré ma fille.  
  
- J'étais assise sur des rocher quand..., commença Estel, sans réfléchir quand soudain, elle réalisa ce que Jack venait de lui faire avouer.  
  
Jack soupira et Estel rougit. Jack semblait vraiment furieux. Estel se surpris même à imaginer comment elle allait mourir. Pourtant Jack ne sembla même pas y songer:  
  
- Au moins, ça explique des tas de choses, se rappela-t-il.  
  
- Vous n'allez pas me tuer, demanda timidement Estel.  
  
- Moi? Te tuer? Tu me prend pour qui, s'offusqua Jack. Un monstre?  
  
- Ben..., répondit Estel en se souvenant de tout ce que Jack lui a fait endurer.  
  
- Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas été très correcte avec toi, reconnu Jack. Mais si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu...  
  
- Si vous vouliez me laisser savoir, corrigea vivement Estel. Mais vous vous obstinez à ne rien dire, lorsqu'on veut savoir. Même à Naomie, vous ne lui dites rien. C'est votre fille et durant tout mon séjour, j'avais l'impression d'être...D'être une moins que rien...D'être rien du tout...Et je suis sûre que c'est ce que Naomie ressent tous les jours!  
  
Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Jack sembla considérer, pour la première fois, ce qu'on lui disait à propos de sa fille. Peut être était-ce parce que cette jeune fille avait pris sa place, ou parce qu'elle lui a sauver la vie, durant la bataille, mais Jack sembla réaliser tout le mal qu'il a fait à Naomie.  
  
- J'accepte, lâcha Jack.  
  
- Vous acceptez quoi?  
  
- J'accepte de tout te dire. Tout ce que tu veux savoir, dis-le et je te répondrai, tu as la promesse d'un vieux loup de mer.  
  
Estel se sentit prévilégière. Elle était la seule à qui Jack Sparow allait se confier. Il y avait tellement de questions qu'elle ne savait pas quoi demander...  
  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça avec Naomie, je veux dire....Aussi méchant, débuta la jeune fille.  
  
Jack sembla réfléchir à la question, non pour trouver une réponse qui l'avantagerait et qui le ferait passer pour un père incompris. Il cherchait juste la cause, car lui même semblait l'ignorer.  
  
- Honnêtement, commença Jack, c'est que je la blâme d'avoir entraîné la mort de Vicky.  
  
- Hein?!?!  
  
- Laisse moi t'expliquer, continua Jack sans élevé le ton de sa voix. Lorsque Naomie est née, Vicky a eut des petits problèmes après. Elle n'arrêtait pas de perdre son sang et elle vomissait, mais le Doc de l'Ile de la Tortue disait que c'était normal, alors je ne me suis pas inquièté. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle est morte deux jours plus tard. Le Doc a dit que c'est l'acouchement qui lui a fait ça. Inconsienment, je crois que j'ai alors fait porter le blâme sur Naomie...Et, petit à petit, je me suis délaissé d'elle et...Et c'est ça.  
  
Estel n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'explication ou le fait que ce soit elle qui l'ait appris avant Naomie qui la choque le plus.  
  
- Mais c'est immonde, s'exclama Estel.  
  
- Je sais, avoua Jack en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, trop honteux pour affronter le regard réprobateur de la jeune fille. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais c'est que je ne trouvait pas à qui la faute. Accusé quelqu'un me faisait oublier que je m'accusais. Je ne m'était jamais rendu compte à quel point je faisait du tort à Naomie. Elle doit me détester...  
  
Voir Jack aussi vulnérable et honteux faisait de la peine à Estel. Jack était humain, comme elle. Il aimait tellement cette Vicky, ça se voyait.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'elle te déteste, corrigea Estel. Naomie t'adore, mais tu ne la traite pas comme une adulte. Elle se sent minable à tes yeux.  
  
- Pourtant je l'aime plus que tout, s'exclama Jack en se redressant vivement. Je pourrais donner la Perle Noire, si ça pouvait l'aider.  
  
- Mais alors, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas qu'elle ayes vivre sur terre? riposta Estel  
  
- Parce qu'elle serait malheureuse, justifia Jack, hors de lui.  
  
- Will Turner a bien réussit lui! répliqua Estel.  
  
- Ne le mêle pas à cette discussion, s'emporta Jack.  
  
- Je vais me gênée, dit Estel. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas supporter le fait qu'on parle de lui?  
  
- Je refuse de répondre à ça, termina Jack en se levant, pourquitter la chambre.  
  
- Tu m'as donné ta promesse, la promesse d'un vieux loup de mer, rappela Estel, furieuse.  
  
Jack s'arrêta net. Estel l'entendit soupirer, car il était dos à elle, et baisser pitoyablement la tête.  
  
- C'est cette engagement qui me fait détester le nom de William Turner, lâcha Jack en passant une main dans ses cheveux.  
  
Jack retourna s'assoir sur le lit, pendant que la jeune fille le dévisageait sans comprendre. Les yeux d'Estel encourageait Jack à se vider le coeur.  
  
- Ce que je vais te dire, personne ne le sais, révéla Jack. Je suis...Je suis le parrain de Will.  
  
Estel, tellement surprise pas cette révélation, oublia de respirer. Jack, être le parrain de son père!  
  
- Mais comment, murmura Estel, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
- J'étais le meilleur ami de son père, répondit Jack qui avait entendu la question d'Estel. Il m'a nommé parrain et m'a demandé de faire de lui, si jamais malheur devait lui arrivé, un véritable pirate. Mais un bon pirate, comme son père... Je lui avait donné la parole "d'un vieux loup de mer"...Un serment sacré chez les pirates. Celui qui le brise, ne vaut rien aux yeux des autres...Puisqu'il est partit avec sa jolie Miss Swan, je n'ai pas tenu ce serment... J'ai donc décider d'oublier Will. Je me suis dit, comme j'étais le seul à connaître ce serment, que si je parvenais à oublier Will, je n'aurais pas à me sentir coupable. Mais il m'est impossible d'oublier ce moussaillon...Il aurait sûrement fait un redoutable pirate...Mais il a préféré suivre ses hormones plutôt que son coeur.  
  
- Il a suivit son coeur, il a suivit la femme qu'il aime, risposta Estel.  
  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul véritable amour dans le coeur d'un pirate, expliqua Jack. Et c'est l'océan, la mer et tout ce qui vient avec.  
  
- Mais tu as dit que tu serais prêt à donner la Perle Noire pour Naomie, rappela Estel.  
  
- Oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'arrêterai de naviguer pour autant, spécifia Jack avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Face à ce sourire, Estel ne pu qu'y répondre. Elle n'avait même pas passé une semaine sur ce bateau, que, déjà, elle se sentait pirate. Juste l'idée de retourné vivre sur terre la faisait grimacer. Certes, ce n'était pas une vie parfaite, mais c'était cette vie-là qu'elle voulait.  
  
- As-tu d'autres questions à me poser, demanda Jack.  
  
- Non, répondit finalement Estel après avoir cherché si elle voulait savoir autre chose.  
  
- Alors c'est à mon tour de te poser des questions, dit Jack en se frottant les mains vigoureusement.  
  
- Quoi?!? C'était pas dans l'accord!  
  
- Les pirates font toujours du donnant-donnant entre eux, alors réponds ou je serais obligé de te jetter à l'eau avec les requins.  
  
La jeune fille ne savait pas si Jack blaguait ou non, mais elle préféra ne pas prendre de chance.  
  
- Première question, commença Jack, je veux savoir ton nom.  
  
Estel redoutait cette question...Est-ce qu'elle devait lui avouer qu'elle était la fille de Will?  
  
- Je m'appelle Estel, dit-elle simplement.  
  
- C'est un jolie nom, dit Jack en hochant négligeament la tête. Pas assez pirate, mais jolie quand même.  
  
- Et comment mon nom pourrait faire plus pirate, demanda lassivement Estel.  
  
- Je sais pas moi...Stella ou Crystel, proposa Jack.  
  
- Je préfèreEstel, avoua cette dernière. Même si j'aime bien Crystel.  
  
- Ok, deuxième question, comment as-tu rencontré ma fille?  
  
Estel lui raconta en détails la fameuse rencontre, la bagarre et l'idée de Naomie(nda: je ne voulais pas faire le gros dialogues, il est tard et je suis un peu fatigué, alors je fais un p'tit résumer, m'en voulez pas trop)  
  
- Ça c'est bien ma fille, dit Jack avec une certaine fierté lorsqu'Estel lui raconta le plan de Naomie. Elle a l'esprit très lucide et vif.  
  
- Oh oui, approuva-t-elle. Je me demande comment elle s'en tire, maintenant...J'espère que tout va bien de son côté.Et que Will n'a pas....  
  
Réalisant qu'elle venait de prononcer le nom tabou, Estel toussa, espérant que Jack n'ait pas entendu sa dernère phrase. Mais juste à voir son regard, la jeune fille savait qu'elle serait la prochaine question.  
  
- Dernièrement, dit Jack avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, qui est ton père?  
  
- C'est..., commença Estel, hésitante. C'est....  
  
Elle marmonna quelque choses d'incomphrénsif.  
  
- Qui est-ce, ordonna Jack.  
  
- Will Turner, lâcha finalement Estel.  
  
Même si Jack s'y entendait, il fut quand même surpris par la révélation. Mais en même temps, il était heureux. S'il voulait revoir sa vraie fille, qui était dans la famille Turner, il allait devoir voir les Turners, donc Will.  
  
- Et je présume que le fait qu'on quitte le port plus tôt ne faisait pas partie du plan, suposa Jack.  
  
- Non, confirma Estel. Quand j'ai vu le bateau partir, j'étais térrifiée et...  
  
- Et le fait que j'aies été un parfait salaud n'a pas embellit les choses, termina Jack.  
  
- J'allais pas le dire dans ces mots-là, mais oui, approuva Estel.  
  
Sur ce, Jack se leva. Croyant qu'elle l'avait offensé, Estel tenta de s'excuser, mais Jack la stoppa:  
  
- Pour retourner à Port Royale, ça prendra au moins deux jours et deux nuits, si le vents nous sont favorables, alors je vais devoir aller réveiller mon équipage et vite.  
  
- Jack, la retint encore Estel. Au début, je voulait juste savoir ce qu'être sur un bateau et être un pirate ça faisait. Et maintenant....Maintenant, j'aimerai rester.  
  
- Et ta famille?  
  
- Je les aime, assura Estel, mais comme tu as si bien dit, le seul et vrai amour d'un pirate, c'est l'océan.  
  
Jack sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa nouvelle mousse:  
  
- Y'aura au moins 1 Turner qui aura comprit la leçon. Maintenant, va réveiller les membres d'équipages et je veux les voir sur le pont d'ici 5 minutes, ou ils vont finir dans le ventre d'un requin.  
  
- À vos ordres cap'tain, répondit Estel en sortant de sa chambre en courant sous le regard attendri de Jack.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
FIOOUU!  
  
Un autre de fine, plus que 2!!  
  
Et pour ceux et celles qui sont déçu de la raison de pourquoi Jack déteste Will, c'est parce que, c'est un fait, tout le monde le sait, Jack est très orgueilleux, alors, j'ai décidé de jouer sur ça. Et pour ceux qui sont pas contents, ben tant pis pour vous(tire la langue)  
  
Maintenant, RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
aureliebloom: Maintenant tu sais pourquoi Jack déteste Will(même s'ils ne se détestent pas tant que ça finalement, mais bon) et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu. Si oui, je te donne mes sincères excuses, à genoux, mais ce qui est écrit est écrit.  
  
Eriam Kiaeve: Je sais, c'est plate qu'il reste juste 3 chapitre...Et maintenant 2, mais bon, toute bonne chose à une fin.  
  
Shyriane: Tu le sais maintenant et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de la fin. Si oui, je vais faire la même chose que j'ai fait à AurelieBloom, des excuses à genoux. 


	10. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 10: Retrouvailles  
  
Naomie dormait toujours dans sa chambre, même si le soleil c'était levé depuis bien longtemps. Daniel n'était plus là, car lorsqu'il c'était réveillé, il est descendu prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
Soudain, Jonathan entra dans la chambre de sa "soeur" et la réveilla sans délicatesse:  
  
- Hé la folle, dit-il en la secouant violement. Maman veut te voir!  
  
- Hein, marmona Naomie à moitié réveillée.  
  
- Maman veut te voir, au salon, et en habit. C'est important à ce qu'elle m'a dit, préçisa-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.  
  
- Merci Jonathan, remerçia la jeune fille.  
  
Jonathan s'arrêta, surpris par la réponse de sa "soeur".  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda Jonathan, croyant avoir mal entendu.  
  
- J'ai dit merci, répéta Naomie, sentant son coeur battre à la chamade lorsque les beaux yeux bleus de Jonathan fixèrent les siens. Pour m'avoir fait le message.  
  
- Y'a pas de quoi, répondit Jonathan suspicieux en quittant la pièce pour de bon.  
  
Il connaissait Estel depuis trop longtemps pour savoir qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais dit merci pour ça. Même qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais dit merci du tout. Il y avait anguille sous roche et Jonathan se jura de faire enquête.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Naomie s'habilla, comme sa "mère" lui avait demander. Elle avait des doutes sur le motif de cette "réunion". Ayant entendu la conversation d'hier, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.  
  
"Faites que ça ne concerne pas ce Christian, faites que ça ne concerne pas ce Christian" suppliait Naomie.  
  
Enfin prête, elle descendit les marches, pour rejoindre Élizabeth. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Naomie vit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part Élizabeth. Elle en déduit donc que soit Will n'était pas concerné, soit il n'était pas d'accord. Encore une fois, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.  
  
- Ma puce, commença Élizabeth en lui montrant un fauteuil de la main pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir, nous avons à parler.  
  
Peu rassurée par le ton srtict d'Élizabeth, Naomie s'assit dans le fauteuil désigné par cette dernière.  
  
- On m'a appris ce que Christian t'avais fait, avant que tu le gifles, continua-t-elle.  
  
Le ton de la voix d'Élizabeth ressemblait à celui d'une personne qui se voulait compréhensive et attentive aux autres, mais, étrangement, Naomie s'en méfiant.  
  
- Et je dois t'avouer que je suis d'accord avec toi, même si la violence n'ai pas la réponse à tout, ajouta Élizabeth.  
  
- Euh...Merci, répondit Naomie.  
  
La jeune fille ne voyait pas où sa "mère" voulait en venir. La conversation prennait une drôle d'allure et Naomie se détendit un peu. C'était peu être pour lui dire qu'elle avait réfléchit à ce que Will lui avait dit et qu'elle la laisserait choisir l'homme qu'elle veut. Aussitôt, elle pensa à Jonathan et à ses beaux yeux bleus, ses beaux cheveux bruns chataîns, qui semblait fait d'or quand le soleil brillait sur eux...Hummm, elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendait même plus les paroles d'Élizabeth.  
  
- Estel, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?  
  
- Hein? Euh, ah oui...euh, je veux dire non, euh... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, bégaya Naomie.  
  
- Ce que je disais, reprit Élizabeth, c'est que comme Christian ne te convenait pas, j'en ai choisit un autre pour toi. Il se nomme Jérôme et il a 19 ans. Il est...  
  
- Quoi, s'exclama Naomie en se levant de son fauteuil. Tu m'as trouver un mari?!?!?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris!!!  
  
Naomie regardait sa mère comme si elle était folle. Elle croyait qu'Élizabeth avait compris, avec la gifle à Christian, qu'elle ne voulait pas de mariage arrangée. Et ce qui la faisait enragée le plus, c'était le visage calme et détendue d'Élizabeth, comme si elle avait déjà tout prévue.  
  
- Comme je disais, reprit Élizabeth comme si elle n'avait pas entendu l'iterruption de sa "fille", il est un millitaire et il est un homme bien. Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre.  
  
- Mais t'as rien comprit ou quoi!! tonna Naomie folle de rage. Je ne veux pas de ce Jérôme, ou de Christian ou de n'importe qui que tu choisiras pour moi. Comment sais-tu si ve vais bien m'entendre avec lui?? Tu dis que c'est un millitaire, alors ça veut dire qu'il aura les mêmes calice de tabarnac de préjugés à la con que tous les crisses de millitaires et les maudits fils de riches ont!!!  
  
Naomie savait pertinament qu'elle ne devait pas jurer, sinon sa véritable identitée serait fichu, mais elle en avait assez de tout ça. Elle croyait que sur la Perle Noire, elle n'avait pas assez de droits et libertés, mais sur la terre ferme, c'était pire. Pas le droit de faire ce que l'on veut, de dire ce que l'on veut ou, même, de marier qui que l'on veut. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle se retenait de dire le fond de sa pensée, mais là, il fallait que ça sorte.  
  
- Estle, s'indigna Élizabeth, soigne ton langage. Si les autres t'entendaient, ils penseraient que l'on t'a mal élevé.  
  
- C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi, ce que les autres pensent de toi, remarqua Naomie sans baisser le ton. Pour toi, le plus important, c'est la mautadine de calisse d'opinion des autres?!?! Même les pirates de l'île de la Tortue valent mieux que toi!  
  
- Ne me comprare pas à ces monstrueux pirates, somma Élizabeth. Je suis mille fois mieux qu'eux. Moi, au monis, j'ai des manières et des responsabilités. Pas comme ces bandits qui ne pensent qu'à piller.  
  
- C'est de ma famille que tu parles, s'offusqua Naomie oubliant qu'elle était Estel.  
  
- Will était un pirate, maintenant, il est un homme bien, répliqua Élizabeth croyait que c'était de Will que sa "fille" parlait.  
  
- Il est toujours un pirate, que tu le veilles ou non! Comme moi!  
  
- Et bien, peut importe, tu te maries dans moins d'une semaine que tu le veuilles ou non!  
  
Cette réplique eut l'effet d'une gifle sur Naomie. Elle allait se marier!!! Non, c'est impossible, ça ne se peut pas, c'est un rêve.  
  
"Pitié, faites que se soit un mauvais, très mauvais rêve" pria silencieusement Naomie, retenant ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré avant et se n'ai pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer, surtout pas devant cette...Cette chienne.  
  
Blessée, elle quitta le salon en courant et monta très vite les marches de l'escalier, claqua la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit pour se cacher le visage dans l'oreiller. L'oreiller lui bloquait l'écoulement de ses larmes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Tout sa haine et sa tristesse était en train de se réveiller en elle. Ça montait, et montait et finalement, ça sortit d'un coup.  
  
Elle pleura et pleura, bruyament et sans retenue, déversant toutes l'eau de son corps sur cet oreiller. Jamais, au grand jamais, on ne lui avait fait un coup pareil. Même son père n'aurait pas fait une chose de la sorte.  
  
- Naomie? dit une petite voix que cette dernière connaissait trop bien.  
  
Même si elle croyait à un rêve, elle releva la tête et quand Naomie vit que s'en n'en était pas un, elle sauta au cou de celle qui l'avait appeller.  
  
- Je suis tellement, tellement contente de te revoir Estel, murmura Naomie.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
(un peu plus tôt)  
  
- Allez Jack, dépêche, on est presque arriver, s'écria Estel en voyant enfin Port Royale.  
  
- Tout doux petite, la calma Jack en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Turner. On sera acosté bientôt.  
  
Depuis que Jack avait annoncé la vraie identité d'Estel à tout l'équipage, leur attitude envers la jeune fille, au grand plaisir d'Estel, ne changea pas du tout. Ils étaient bien heureux de connaître la petite Turner, mais étaient triste de ne plus voir Naomie. Et le fait qu'elle ait pu se faire passé pour Naomie avait fait, à Estel, gagné le respect de certains membres d'équipage, impressionnée par ses talents d'imitateurs. Certains l'avaient même surnommé la Caméléon.  
  
Et puis, Jack avait totalement changer d'humeur, ce qui lui valu le respect du reste de l'équipage, car c'était un véritable exploit d'avoir changer le célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparow en moins d'une heure. Ce dernier agissait comme un oncle envers Estel.  
  
Lorsque la Perle Noire fut amarée et ancrée, Jack, Estel et Annamariha, qui avait découvert une bonne amie en la jeune Turner, prirent une barque pour se rendre à terre ferme. Pendant qu'Annamariha surveillait les alentours, Jack suivit Estel, qui le menait jusqu'à chez elle, après avoir lancer un salut de la main à Annamariha.  
  
- Dis-moi Jack, pourquo n'as-tu pas pensé à épouser Annamariha, demanda Estel sans gêne après que Jack eut fini de salut Annamariha.  
  
- Pourquoi je voudrais épouser Annamariha, demanda Jack, qui manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.  
  
- Parce qu'elle est gentille, belle et qu'elle t'aime bien, répondit Estel comme si c'était l'évidence même. Et je crois que tu l'aimes bien aussi.  
  
- T'é ben la fille de ton père, dit Jack pour changer de sujet de conversation, tu fourres ton nez là où il ne le faut pas.  
  
- Répond, ordonna Estel, est-ce que tu aimes Annamariha ou pas!  
  
- Oui, avoua Jack, je l'aime bien, mais je ne crois pas que se soit au point d'en vouloir faire ma femme. Après Vicky, je ne crois...je ne croyait pas...Oh et puis, c'est pas de tes maudits ognions mes histoires de coeurs.  
  
- C'est bon, prends ton rhum égale à matin(tiré de l'expression prens ton gaz égale à matin), je ne voulais pas t'offenser et...Et c'est chez moi, s'exclama Estel en montrant une grande maison du doigt.  
  
La maison qu'estel pointait était sur le bord d'une falaise. Un beau jardin de fleur donnait de la couleur à cette grande deumeure blanche et noire, avec ses grandes colonnes qui se trouvait à l'entré.  
  
Jack siffla d'admiration:  
  
- Je dois avouer que Will ne vit pas dans la plus grande misère, reconnu Jack. C'est là que ma fille se trouve?  
  
- Oui, mais je préfère passer par ma fenêtre, avoua Estel. J'ai pas envie de dire adieu à ma famille.  
  
Jack comprennait. Comme elle voulait rester avec Jack, sur la Perle Noire, elle n'avait sûrement pas envie de faire face à ceux qui s'y opposait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Estel lui avait raconter les raisons de son escapade.  
  
Lorsqu'Estel eut monter dans l'arbre, laissant Jack en bas car il n'avait pas la même agilité qu'elle, la jeune fille trouva Naomie en sanglot.  
  
- Naomie? dit Estel d'une petite voix gênée.  
  
- Je suis tellement, tellement contente de te revoir Estel, murmura Naomie en se levant et en lui sautant au cou.  
  
- Naomie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, redemanda Estel.  
  
- Ta mère...Ta mère, sanglota-t-elle, elle veut te forcer à épouser ce...Ce Jérôme. Et comme je pensais ne jamais te revoir, j'ai cru que ce serait moi qui allait devoir l'épouser... Et maintenant c'est toi qui l'épousera, tu ne mérite pas ces maudits fils de riches et...  
  
- Chuuutt, rassura Estel en lui caressant les cheveux, c'est fini, aucune de nous n'épousera ce Jérôme. Je reste avec vous.  
  
- Nous?  
  
- Oui, je suis venue avec Jack. Il sait tout.  
  
- Mais t'es folle ou quoi, s'écria Naomie en se défaissant de l'étreinte d'Estel. Mon père est la personne la plus incompréhensive que je connaisse et...  
  
- Et il a changé, coupa Estel. On s'est parler et je crois que tu devrais avoir une bonne discussion avec lui aussi. Il m'a assuré qu'il t'écouterait, sans t'interrompe, sous peine d'abandonner la vie de piratrie.  
  
- Pour vrai? demanda Naomie sans trop y croire.  
  
- Oui, il m'a même dit qu'il acceptrait de donner la Perle Noire pour toi.  
  
- Vraiement, s'étonna Naomie. Il a vraiment dit ça...Où est-il, je dois le voir, supplia Naomie.  
  
- Il nous attend en bas, répondit Estel en ammenant Naomie sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Juste là...Mais où est-il!?!?!  
  
Car Jack ne se trouvait plus sous le porche de sa fenêtre....  
  
Et un grincement de porte prévint les deux filles que quelqu'un entrait dans la chambre...  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
(pendant que les filles jacassait)  
  
Jack attendait tranquillemt sous la fenêtre, avec un peu d'inquiétude...Il avait peur que sa fille veuille rester ici, au lieu de revenir avec lui...Quand soudain, quelqu'un interrompu ses pensées:  
  
- Hey, vous, cria un marjordome, que faites vous ici? C'est une propriété privée!!  
  
Jack vit que le marjordome s'avançait dangeureusement vers lui. Il voulu se défendre, mais Estel lui avait demandé de ne pas apporter d'armes, car il était ici pour des raisons pacifistes.  
  
Préférant prendre la fuite, Jack se retourna et tomba nezà nez avec une autre majordome. Le cri de celui qui l'avait remarqué avait attiré les autres domestiques de la maison. Et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Jack se fit immobilisé et entraîné à l'intérieur.  
  
(dans la maison)  
  
Jack se fit agenouillé sur le plancher de l'entré de la maison. Il avait l'impression d'être un esclave ou un prisonnier. S'il avait eut une épée, il aurait éventré ces maudits domestiques. L'un d'eux était partit chercher le maître de la maison...Donc Will. Jack sentait qu'il pourrait assez bien s'en sortir. Lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans le hall, l'espoir de Jack grandissait...Et soudain, tournant le coin, Will apparu.  
  
Une vague de soulagement et de joie innonda Jack. Ça faisait si longtemps et pourtant, il n'avait pas changer du tout. Quand Will réalisa qui était l'intrus, il se figea de surprise.  
  
- Jack ,s'exclama-t-il, croyant à une hallucination.  
  
- Salut moussaillon, alors ça va?  
  
Pas de doute, c'était bien Jack.  
  
- Mais lâchez-le bon sang, ordonna Will à ses domestiques. Vous pouvez nous laissez seuls.  
  
Peu rassurés pour leur maître, les domestiques obéirent.  
  
- Jack, dit Will en la serrant fort.  
  
Jack répondit à l'étreinte.  
  
- Ça fait longtmeps, continua Will.  
  
- Plus de 16 ans, préçisa le vieux loup de mer.  
  
- Mais que nous vaut ta présence ici? demanda Will en relâchant son vieil ami.  
  
- Je viens pour ma fille.  
  
- Tu as une fille! s'étonna Will. Moi aussi j'en ai une, elle se nomme...  
  
- Estel, coupa Jack. Je le sais.  
  
- Co-Comment, voulu savoir Will, interlocuté.  
  
- Et bien, je crois que tu auras ta réponse dans sa chambre.  
  
Suspicieux, Will monta vers la chambre de sa fille suivit de Jack. Ce tapage avait fait sortir Jonathan, Daniel et François, qui jouait avec Daniel.  
  
Lorsque les trois garçons virent l'homme qui suivait leur père, ils étaient bouche bée. Silencieusement, ils suivirent les deux hommes.  
  
Will poussa la porte et vit...  
  
Deux Estels...  
  
- Mais...Mais..., bégaya Will, confus.  
  
- Papa, s'exclama l'Estel de gauche.  
  
- Papa, s'exclama l'Estel de droite.  
  
Les deux Estels accourrurent pour se jeter dans les bras de leur père. L'Estel de gauche, vêtue d'un pantalon brun et d'une chemise blanche qui faisait pirate, se jeta dans les bras de Will et celle de droite, vêtue d'un belle robe que Will reconnue comme étant celle qu'Élizabeth avait commander pour les 15 ans d'Estel, se jeta dans les bras de Jack.  
  
- J'aimerai avoir des explications, demanda Will en regardant Jack.  
  
- Ne le demanda pas moi, riposta Jack en serrant sa fille. C'est elles qui ont toutes manigançé.  
  
- Estel, s'exclama Daniel avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa vraie soeur. Tu es enfin revenue.  
  
- Parce que tu le savais, demanda Will et Estel en même temps.  
  
- Je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'explications, commenta Jonathan en observant la scène sans comprendre.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Je sais, je suis chienne d'arrêter là, mais...Mais, c'est comme ça. Too bad for you (tire la langue).  
  
Ce ci est, à mon grand regret, l'avant dernier chapitre avant la prologue. Une longe prologue(car, d'habitude, ça compte 1 ou 2 page) mais se sera une prologue quand même.  
  
Salut  
  
Lilylilas –xoxoxo-  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
crazy of jack: Si tu voir voir dans mon profil, tu verras que j'ai un cross- over avec Pirate des Caraïbes et Harry Potter. Ça se nomme La prophétie des 5 mondes. Si tu aimes Pirates des Caraïbes, je crois que tu aimeras cette fic. Jack y est particulièrement drôle(ça change de dette fic-là). Apart ça, je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour Pirate des Caraïbes...Mais si j'en ai une autre, crois-moi, je l'écrit. Merci pour tes commentaires.  
  
aureliebloom: Contente que tu ne sois pas déçue. C'est important que mes lecteurs et lectrices aiment ce que j'écris, sinon, j'ai des remords et je pleure( joke pour les pleurs, mais vrai pour les remords)  
  
BoB Chiri: Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vraiment apprécier.  
  
Love Sparow: Wow, tu es la première à m'écrire une review aussi émouvante et touchante. J'appécie beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop décu. Merci beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ils me font chauds au coeur. 


	11. combattre l'appel de la mer

Chapitre 11: Combattre l'appel de la mer  
  
Dans sa vaste demeure, Élizabeth recherchait Will et ses enfants, mais en vain. La maison était vide. Inquiète, elle ordonna à tous ses serviteurs d'arpenter Port Royale à leur recherche. Épuisée par cette inquiétude, Élizabeth alla se reposer dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle vu que certains des objets de Will avaient disparu. Et il y avait une note sur l'oreiller du lit. N'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle lirait, elle prit le bout de papier et lu:  
  
Ma chère Élizabeth,  
  
Je croyais que tu m'aimais au point de mourrir pour moi, comme moi qui serait mort pour toi s'il l'avait fallu. Mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je continue toujours de t'aimer comme au premier jour, et continue d'espère que ça en sera de même pour toi.  
  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai revu Jack, qui passait dans le coin et j'ai décidé de le suivre. Estel a voulu venir avec moi, ainsi que Daniel et Jonathan, qui était tombé amoureux de la fille de Jack. Et pour François, il est parti en pleurs lorsque j'ai quitté la maison, alors je l'ai emmené. Je reviendrai dans 1 mois, et peut être alors, auras-tu changé d'opinion vis-à-vis moi, mes origines et ce que je suis.  
  
En espérant que ton coeur saura te guider et non ton père, avec tout mon amour immortel,  
Will  
  
Éffondrée, Élizabeth partie en pleurs. Elle pleura le départ de son époux, de ses enfants, mais, surtout, du fait qu'elle serait méprisée de la haute société. Elle allait être reconnue comme une pute et son père allait sûrement la renier, alors elle perderait tout...Car une femme enceinte abandonnée par son mari n'est pas bien vu dans la société. Elle fallait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, foi d'Élizabeth Swan...  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Pendant ce temps, sur la Perle Noire  
  
Pearl jappait avec joie, sur le bateau, courrant entre les jambes des matelos, poursuivit par Daniel et François. Will était à la barre, avec Jack.  
  
Il avait un peu de remords pour ce qu'il venait de faire à Élizabeth, mais il savait que ses enfants serait mieux ici qu'avec elle. De plus, apart François, ils ont tous insisté pour venir. Quand Estel et Naomie ont tout expliqué, Jack lui a proposé de venir avec Estel sur la Perle Noire.  
  
Will a hésité, songeant à Élizabeth, à ses enfants, mais l'appel de la mer fut plus fort. Mais Jack promit de revenir dans un mois, pour voir si Will tenait toujours à vivre comme un pirate.  
  
Jonathan a décidé de les suivre, car, après que les deux filles aient avoué leur manignace, Naomie à déclaré son amour pour le jeune homme.  
  
Flash-back:  
  
Dans le corridor, pendant que Will préparait ses affaires avec Jack et qu'estel faisait de même, Naomie réussit à coincé Jonathan dans un coin:  
  
- Jonathan, commença Naomie. Je sais que tu dois te sentir trahit, mais je voulais que tu saches, qu'à l'instant même où je t'ai vu, mon coeur m'a été volé et je crois que c'est toi qui est le voleur. Je t'aime et ça n'a pas changé. Estel m'a dit que tu étais un parfait crétin, égoïste et arrogant et...  
  
- Elle a dit ça!?!?! s'offusqua Jonahtan  
  
- Peu importe ce qu'elle a dit, moi je ne le pense pas. Je t'aime et te quitter sera ce qui me fera regretter de ne pas rester ici, à vivre comme une riche. Et...  
  
Mais Naomie ne pu continuer, car elle fut coupée par un doux baiser de Jonathan. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, Naomie perdit la tête et s'abandonna dans les bras de son beau ptince charmant.  
  
Fin du Flash-back  
  
Jonathan a alors décidé de suivre la belle jeune fille qui détient aussi son coeur. Ne pouvant plus se passer d'elle, il abandonna tout pour sa douce dulcinée. Il promit même de faire des efforts pour mieux s'entendre avec Estel, qui était le meilleure amie de Naomie.  
  
Estel et Naomie, justement, se trouvait en haut du mat, observant la mer et ses infimes recoins encore inexploités.  
  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu en pince pour mon frère, s'étonna Estel.  
  
- De quoi t'as peur? Qu'il soit toujours avec moi et que tu ne puisses plus passer du temps avec moi?  
  
- Non, qu'il me prenne pour toi, dans le noir et qu'il m'embrasse, grimaça Estel. Mais toi, avec ton père, ça s'est arrangé? demanda Eslte pour changer de sujet.  
  
Naomie hocha la tête, approvant. De nouveau sur la Perle, Naomie et son père urent une grande discussion ensemble, après qu'estel les aient menacé. Durant toute une journée, il furent enfermés dans le cabine de Jack. Estel, lorsqu'elle passait espionner, de temps en temps, les entendaient rire, pleurer et se parler. Alors elle devinnait que tout s'arrangerait.  
  
- Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien, avoua Naomie. Merci encore.  
  
- Pas de quoi.  
  
- Hé les filles, faite-moi de la place!  
  
C'était Annamariha qui venait les rejoindre. Elle semblait radieuse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe An(le surnom d'annamariha)? demanda Naomie.  
  
- Rien de spécial Nao...Excepté que Jack et moi...  
  
- Que Jack et toi, insista Estel.  
  
- Que Jack et moi...Allons nous marrier!!!!  
  
Lorsque le choc passa, Estel et Naomie s'émerveillaient.  
  
- OOHHH!!!! s'exclamèrent les deux filles en même temps.  
  
- Pour vrai!!! dit Naomie émerveillée. Je suis tellement contente que tu deviennes ma mère.  
  
Elle serra très fort Annamariha dans ses bras.  
  
- Moi aussi, répondit Annamariha. Et il faut encore remercier Estel. Jack m'a dit que c'est Estel qui lui a fait réalisé qu'il m'aimait plus que comme un amie.  
  
- Merci Estel, remercia encore Naomie.  
  
- Ça me fait plaisir!  
  
Pas de doute, la vie allait s'annoncer bien belle pour eux.  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Voilà, c'est fini.... NON, C'EST UNE JOKE!!!!!!  
  
Après avoir fini le chapitre, j'ai eut un flash...Je laissait trop de question sans réponse, alors j'ai décidé de faire un autre chapitre, qui allait montré ce qui allait arrivé à nos personnages dans le futur. Ce chapitre s'intitilera Boule de Crystal.  
  
Alors ceci n'est pas un adieu, mais un au revoir!!!!  
  
RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:  
  
Lily: Merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime ton nom, il me rapelle quelqu'un, mais je ne sais plus qui   
  
BoB Chiri:  
  
Love Sparow: Merci toujours pour tes commentaires émouvants, je les apprécie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.  
  
Mc 83: Voilà la suite et je crois que tu es contente de voir qu'il y en a aussi une à ce chapitre. Malheureusement, ce sera le prochain qui sera le dernier.  
  
Shyriane: Voilà la suite, merci pour tes commentaires. 


	12. changement d'idée

Changement d'idée!!!  
  
Je crois que vous allez m'aimer. Je décide de faire une suite à cette fic. Ça risque de s'appeller À la poursuite de son destin, mais je n'en suis pas trop sûre. En tout cas, ne vous en faites pas, je l'indiquerai dans le résumé que c'est la suite de Si semblables, si différentes.  
  
Alors vous pourrez savoir tout tout tout sur ce qui arrivera à nos deux héroïnes et à leurs familles. Alors, à ma prochaine histoire, salut la gang!!!  
  
Apart ça, avant de répondre aux reviews, je tiens à m'excuser profondément auprès de BoB Chiri, à qui je n'ai pas répondu à son review, au dernier chapitre. DÉSOLÉE, sincèrement, je ne voulais pas t'oublier, je tenais même à te remercier pour ton review, je l'ai beaucoup apprécié. Alors, avec toute ma sincirité et mon regret, je te présentes des excuses.  
  
Et je tiens à dire un gros merci à mes plus fidèles lectrices, qui sont BoB Chiri, Crazy of Jack, Shyriane, Eriam Kiaeve, Tarahiriel, Mac 83, Love Sparow, aureliebloom et, sans oublier ma revieweuse anonyme préférée, Kochka, alias Shadow Saphir.  
  
Maintenant, Réponse aux reviews:  
  
love sparrow : Merci de m'avoir encouragé. Toi aussi tu as une belle écriture. J'espère un jour que tu écriras une fanfiction et crois-moi, je vais la lire, si je la trouve. Promis juré craché, si je mens, que l'accès à Fanfiction me soit refusé pour toujours.  
  
Eriam Kiaeve: Moi j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée ce mariage, mais chacun ses goûts. Merci pour tous tes reviews, ils m'ont vraiment encouragé à continuer ma fic. Savoir que quelqu'un la lisait me donnait le goût de mettre un autre chapitre. Merci!  
  
BoB Chiri: Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas laisser un blanc. Ce n'était pas voulu, saches-le. Parfois, on fait des erreurs et c'est humain. Si tu n'en as jamais fait, c'est que tu es un robot ou un E.T. Et je tiens à te remercier pour tes reviews. Tu m'encourages depuis le chapitre 2 et tu étais presque toujours au rendez-vous dans ma boîte aux lettres. Alors oui, je crois que tu peux te considérer comme ma PLUS GRANDE FAN. Merci encore. 


End file.
